And Yet I Fight
by gimme shelter
Summary: Illyria won't be told how to live her life, by anyone! tristan/oc set slightly different no knights are dead...yet, please read and review, rated m for later chaptrs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Illyria

Illyria watched her father and stepmother greet a man as he emerged from is carriage flanked by roman legionnaires, this was the man her stepmother Desdemona had selected for her sister Laudine to marry. She stared down at her stepmother in contempt, she had never warmed to Desdemona and never would, she had despised her from the moment she'd got her claws into her father, he had been at his weakest after her mothers sudden passing and Desdemona had been there instantly, she cared only for money and status, something she and Illyria's other older sister Laudine both bonded over. Illyria's father had been a sarmatian knight, he had come to England during a war and met her mother Helaine, a woad, they married and had their three daughters, her father had been praised for his contribution to the roman expansion and was rewarded greatly for it. Illyria was the youngest of the three daughters, the eldest Evaine had married a sarmatian knight who was the son of one of her fathers friends, they had two sons together before he was killed in battle, now Evaine and her sons, Anthony was seven and Egan three, lived back with the rest of the family, Evaine still mourned her husbands passing, Evaine was kind hearted and preferred a simple life but she had a deep loathing for the Romans and their war that had stolen her husband. Laudine lived like a roman, she dressed in the newest roman fashions, and did nothing all day preferring to gossip with her friends, Laudine was what could only be described as high maintenance, she was a diva and she loved it, Illyria considered her more a spoilt brat. Illyria was different to both her siblings, she had always been more active, she loved horse riding and play fighting as a child, after constant nagging her mother had taught her archery and her father taught her to read and write, something he was proud of since neither of her sisters had ever shown interest, he had called her wise beyond her years. As she watched she couldn't help feeling angry it was as though Desdemona had sucked all the youth out of him, she remembered her father being the man who had taught her how to use a sword and would play fight with her, a man who loved his life and his family now he just seemed as though he was waiting for death to relieve him.

That night the entire house celebrated the engagement of Laudine and her roman senator husband Marius, Desdemona and Laudine were deep in conversation about dresses and flowers, Marius was talking animatedly to a group of soldiers who had accompanied him, Illyria hated these occasions and it must have shown on her face, she excused herself and went out into the warm night for some air, she was soon joined by her father,

' You always did hate fancy parties' she turned and smiled at him, offering her arm to her aging father as the two began to walk round the garden,

' Just like your mother' he continued smiling,

' She hated these functions as well, but of course you know that' Illyria smiled at her father, she was the only one he ever reminisced about her mother with,

' You're so like her Illyria, more than just appearance wise, you sound like her, you're strong like her, and you're free spirited like her' he was smiling at her, he'd said this to her many times before but she sensed something new in his voice, as though he was building up to something, not one to waste time Illyria stopped and looked at him,

' What is it father?' her voice held a firmness to it and by the expression on her face she knew she wasn't going to like this,

' Your stepmother thinks now Laudine is to be married we must start finding you a husband' Illyria's jaw dropped, she knew this would be coming but she thought they'd wait longer,

' And what do you think?' she couldn't help the anger in her tone, she was seething with rage at Desdemona,

' I didn't see the need to rush, but she says roman men want young wives, so after your sisters is married she's going to find a husband and when she has an engagement will be announced'

' Why does it have to be a roman man, why not a sarmatian like Evaine?'

' Most eligible sarmatian men are knights and I don't want you to go through what Evaine's been through' her fathers voice broke towards the end, he had suffered so much loss in his life, Illyria couldn't bear to cause him more pain,

' If it's what you want and it will make you happy then fine' she was quiet as she spoke, unhappiness tingeing her voice,

' I want you to be safe and secure, but overall I want you to be happy Illyria, would you be happy' before she could answer the shrill voice of Desdemona called out,

' Drystan, Illyria come now' Illyria despised being spoken to like a dog but followed her father in after he gave her an almost pleading look to keep her temper at bay.

She was glad the night was over, though she had had to endure one last humiliation at the hands of her sisters betrothed,

' Illyria come bid goodnight to my husband to be' Laudine was in her element at having all the attention, Illyria moved forward and Marius took her hand placing his dry lips to it,

' You are very beautiful Illyria I have a friend who would adore you, perhaps I should contact him and he could meet you at the wedding and decide if he'll have you'

Illyria gritted her teeth and smiled at her over inebriated future brother in law,

' Thank you senator' he gave her a slimy smile before moving on.

She sat on her bed and watched as Flora, her handmaiden tidied up the room, Flora had been with the family years, she had delivered Illyria and her sisters and Illyria saw her as more of a mother than Desdemona,

' What's troubling you Illyria?'

' The prospect of a marriage to a roman senator'

' Ahh I see your stepmothers getting ready to move you out of here soon as well'

' It would seem so, she could at least wait until Laudine's married and gone, its not like I'm ancient and in danger of becoming an unmarried hag'

' Well I'm sorry to be the one that breaks this to you but 18 isn't young anymore, most girls in roman society are married off from 14 onwards' Flora watched Illyria closely,

' You know your mother always used to say you would never accept an arranged marriage' Illyria raised her head and met Flora's eyes, they were twinkling mischievously,

' What are you suggesting Flora?' Illyria understood perfectly what Flora was edging towards,

' I'm just telling you what your mother said, she said you'd take your chances in the wild before you were pushed into anything you didn't want, even you father agreed with her'

' Are you suggesting I run, I couldn't do that it would crush father?'

' We both know you're the only one who could and Evaine and the boys would still be here for your father, all I'm saying is think about it' Flora left the room smiling, knowing she planted an idea in Illyria's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Defence

Illyria felt time flying, her mind buzzed daily with thoughts of putting a plan together, Flora was the only one she confided in about it. It was easy for her to sit alone and plan where she'd go and what she would do, everyone was answering to Laudine's beck and call

' Illyria?' she jumped at her fathers voice behind her

' Yes father'

' May I speak with you please?'

' Of course' she got up and walked into the house with him, they settled in his study,

' I know what you're thinking of doing Illyria' she looked at him but stayed silent,

' You're planning to run to escape an unwanted marriage' he didn't sound angry, she stayed silent still searching her fathers face for a sign of how he felt about it, but he gave nothing away,

' How did you know?'

' Because you're just like your mother and she'd have run too' he smiled,

' Please Illyria do nothing until you at least meet some of the men Desdemona has lined up you never know you might like one of them', Illyria couldn't hide her reluctance to give him an answer, she merely nodded.

Two months passed and Laudine's wedding day finally arrived, Illyria and Evaine walked ahead of her down the aisle, both wearing deep red gowns, Laudine walked down lapping up the attention, the ceremony was quick, Illyria looked round at the men on Marius' side, she didn't like the look of any of them, though several of them threw her leering looks. The ceremony ended and the celebrations began, Desdemona spent most of the night pulling Illyria round the room and introducing her to every man she considered eligible, Illyria didn't like any of them and spent most of the time shrugging Desdemona's hand off her shoulder, Marius stumbled over it was obvious he'd had too much to drink,

' So Illyria have you found a husband yet?'

' No but thank you for asking'

'Meet my friend I was telling you about…Gaius come meet Laudine's sister Illyria'

A tall dark haired man walked over, Illyria recognised him from the ceremony, he had been one of the men who had leered at her, she reluctantly offered her hand and his slobbering lips crashed against it, she grimaced feeling her stomach lurch,

' Well Illyria you are very beautiful' her stomach lurched again,

' Desdemona could we talk for a moment?' he looked past Illyria as he spoke and Desdemona smiled falsely and led Gaius away. Illyria ran through the corridors of the house, she slowed as she heard Desdemona, her father and Gaius' voices; she knelt down on the balcony above the room they were talking in and listened,

' You want to marry Illyria?' her father practically wheezed

' Of course he does my love, she's a beautiful girl and she'll make Gaius a fine wife'

' It's true sir your daughter is beautiful and I would adore her for the rest of our lives'

' Would you give me a moment to discuss this with my wife?'

' Of course sir' she heard him close the door and focused on her father willing him to say no,

' What is there to discuss Drystan Illyria will do as you say because she knows it will make you happy and Gaius will care for her'

' I'm not so sure he will, I've heard about him, he's a commander in the roman army and he's a womaniser he would hurt Illyria'

' You really think anyone could hurt her, she's so stubborn Drystan, she can take care of herself, I think we should say yes while she still has offers'

' She'll hate me if I force this on her?'

' No she won't Drystan my love you're only doing it for her own good and one day she'll thank you for it'

' You know best my dear'

' Good let us go tell Gaius he can announce the engagement'

' Oh not tonight dear let Laudine have her night'

' Quite right dear'

Illyria rolled over onto her back and stared at the sky, she couldn't stop the tear running down her cheek, he hadn't defended her, he'd agreed with her and was sending her off to a brutal man who would cheat on her, how could he do this to her?

Flora entered Illyria's room, Illyria had changed, her coat was on and she looked up in surprise as Flora entered the room,

' Flora please…please don't tell anyone?' Flora crossed the room and took Illyria's face in her hands,

' Wait another hour at least then get on your horse and go through the woods, you'll get no trouble from the woads, when you get to the edge of the woods ride south, you'll come to a small village, when you get there ask for Honoria and tell her I sent you, she'll look after you' Illyria felt tears sting her eyes and blur her vision, she rarely ever cried but she couldn't stop herself,

' He didn't even defend me Flora' she collapsed against Flora, crying silently.

When another hour had passed Illyria gathered the small amount of possessions she was taking and she and Flora crept silently through the house, they reached the stables where Illyria saddled her horse and led it by the reins to the back of the house, she and Flora shared one last goodbye as she climbed onto her horse and rode off towards the woods. The further away from the house she got the more free she felt, she reached the woods it wasn't quite dawn yet but she could feel the heat from the sun creeping over her, she rode through the woods, she went unchallenged but she could feel eyes watching every move she made.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Splint

She rode for hours, she wanted as big a head start as she could get she was tired and she knew the horse needed to rest, she stopped and dismounted letting the horse eat some grass from the forest floor. She sat at the trunk of a tree and rested, she felt sleep taking over her but was pulled back to consciousness by a sharp pain in her leg, she opened her eyes and looked down, at her side was a young wolf, it's fur was matted with drying blood, it looked starving and was limping as it tried to stand, Illyria saw it's paw on her leg, realising suddenly where the sharp pain came from, she timidly moved her hand to it's head, it watched her closely but didn't react, she ran her hand against its head, it pushed against her hand closing it eyes affectionately. She jumped seconds later hearing shouts; they couldn't have caught up with her already? She was close to the edge of the forest so she tied the horse's reins to a tree branch and placed her coat over the wolf, which shook it off and limped next to her,

' That wont help your leg?' the wolf looked at her and began limping ahead of her, she followed the wolf till the came to the thinning trees at the edge of the forest, Illyria had to cover her mouth at the sight in front of her, across the field a legion of roman soldiers were hacking at animals bodies, the wolf whimpered next to her, she understood the wolfs injuries now, it had been hunted with the rest of it's pack for meat by those men. She watched as they stripped all the meat they could and left the scene laughing and joking, she rubbed the wolfs head as ravens began to settle down and pick any left over meat from the carcasses. She walked back to her horse, the wolf following, she bent down and picked up a sturdy branch and broke it down till it would fit the wolfs bad leg, she the ripped of a long piece of the dress she had worn to Laudine's wedding and splinted the poor creatures leg, as she made sure it was tight enough the creature licked the side of her face, she stared into it's eyes, it didn't want to hurt her, if it did it would have done it when she was asleep, instead when she walked it followed. She stayed on her feet giving the horse a proper break and the wolf walked next to her limping less with its splinted leg, they left the forest and walked for what felt like hours, but Illyria wasn't willing to stop, there had been roman's in the area she didn't care to meet any more of them. It was mid afternoon when she finally saw a small village on the horizon, she was starving and she felt fairly sure if the wolf didn't eat soon it might change its mind and take off a few of her fingers to tide it over. When they walked into the village, a girl, a horse and a wolf with a splinted leg, she didn't blame people for giving them strange looks, it did look strange, the people were cleaning up outside their houses and some of them had bruises and cuts on their faces, no need to ask where the roman's had spent the night.

She walked over to an elderly woman and smiled kindly,

' Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude and interrupt you but I'm looking for someone and I'm hoping you know where I could find them?' the old woman eyed her suspiciously to begin with, then looked over at her horse and wolf who stood patiently waiting,

' You do that?' Illyria was confused,

' Do what?'

' Splint that poor things leg'

' Oh yes it's just temporary, until someone more qualified can take a look'

' I look after the animals in this village let me see'

' Ok but its not my pet so I don't know how we can get it to you?'

' She'

' Sorry?'

' It is a she, and I have a feeling if you call her she'll come'

' How am I supposed to call a wolf to me' the old woman smiled and shrugged, Illyria had a feeling she knew what to do but she wasn't going to help her, Illyria whistled lightly and the wolfs ears pricked up, she whistled louder and both horse and wolf strutted over to her, the wolf nudged its head against her leg as the old woman bent down to look, she rubbed the animals ankle before standing back up,

' You did a good job with that splint, it's just a sprain it'll heal in a few days, who taught you to do that?'

' My mother but I haven't done it since I was a child, I was sure id done it wrong'

' No, not at all, very good job, now who is it you're looking for?'

' Honoria?' she was surprised when the woman let out a laugh, well it was almost a bark,

' Oh I should know her, she is my daughter' Illyria looked surprised,

' Come child you're all tired and hungry, I'll take you to the house' Illyria walked with the old woman and the old woman began questioning her,

' So you're not roman, where are you from?'

' Born here, my father is sarmatian and my mother was a woad'

' Was?'

' She died ten years ago'

' How if you don't mind me asking?'

' Her carriage was raided by thieves, we never found her body, but there was so much blood we knew she couldn't have survived that kind of attack' the old woman nodded solemnly,

' So what brings you to Honoria and our small village?' Illyria tried to think of what would be best to say but the old woman interrupted her,

' Running away are we?' Illyria nodded,

' Well you've come to the right place and the right people, what is your name child?'

' Illyria'

' Beautiful name, ah here we are' they stopped outside a house, there was a woman outside pulling debris away from the house and piling it up, a window had been smashed, and the wooden door bore scratch marks, but Illyria felt instantly safe in this house' presence or perhaps it was the kind woman who had just spotted her and instantly smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Only The Beginning

The woman smiled at the sight before her,

' So you must be Illyria'

' How did you know that?'

' Flora sent me a letter by the fastest messenger she could get' Illyria nodded and smiled at the mention of Flora,

' So let's get you settled in'.

Honoria and her mother Elsa helped Illyria settle in and set up space in the stable for her horse, Honoria was even fine with the wolf staying in the house,

' What's she called?' Illyria looked at the wolf,

' Well I haven't really named her, she's not really my pet or anything'

' I'd say she's more of a companion, but still you should name her'

' I wouldn't know what to call a wolf' Illyria laughed

' Hmm…how about Accalia, it means she-wolf in Latin'

' I like it but what do you think?' Illyria looked at the wolf, who stood up and nudged her leg again,

' I'd take that as a yes' Honoria said smiling,

' Illyria, I don't know how much Flora told you about me?'

' Nothing at all really except that you'd take me in'

' I should point out a few things then, while you live with me I will expect you to help around the house, so I hope you're not one of those roman girls who sits around all day snapping their fingers at servants?'

' No that would be my sister, I'm more than happy to help'

' Good, now how are you at handling weapons?'

' I'm pretty good with a bow or a sword but I haven't really used either in years'

' Then I shall teach you everything I know, you'll need to know how to take care of yourself round here'

' If the roman's are a popular reoccurrence around here I think so too' the women smiled at each other,

' So who taught you to use a bow and sword?'

' My mother taught me how to use a bow and my father a sword'

' Your mother was a woad' it was more a statement than a question and Illyria nodded to reply,

' I thought so'

' How did you know?'

' We woads can tell who our own kind are and the wiser ones of us can also tell who their descendants are' she finished off making the bed and turned back to Illyria,

' We need to get you new clothes tomorrow, your coat will come in handy in the winter but you'll struggle to spar with me in a dress, and if you can run in an outfit like that I applaud you' she smiled as she spoke,

For the first time Illyria took in Honoria's appearance properly, her hair was a pale brown, wild, long and curly but pulled back from her face, her skin was flawless, her eyes were a pale grey, and she dressed unlike any woman Illyria had seen before, she wore tight trousers, knee high flat boots, her blouse was unlike anything she'd seen, it was a dark red and wrapped around Honoria and tied at the side (like a Japanese kimono) and she wore a lightweight coat over the top, Illyria couldn't help thinking is she got to dress like Honoria she didn't mind, it was better than a dress,

' You don't mind wearing trousers do you?' she knew Honoria was smiling despite having her back to her,

' Better than wearing dresses' Illyria smiled back,

' Well I should let you sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, not to sound offensive but did you bring money with you, Illyria smiled and produces a bag of coins from the inside the bodice of her dress,

' Good hiding place, well it'll be shopping tomorrow to get you everything you need and then down to work, sleep well Illyria'

' You too…Honoria…thank you' Honoria smiled and closed the door leaving Illyria alone with Accalia, she lay back on the bed and wondered how her family were reacting to finding her gone, she had written a letter to Evaine explaining, but she knew Evaine would understand, Desdemona and Laudine wouldn't really care, though Desdemona might not like having to deal with her disappearance in public and having to listen to the gossip, but Illyria considered that a bonus to her, it was her father that troubled her, he knew she had had thoughts of running, would he still be angry, or deep down would he understand? Did he really care? He hadn't jumped to her defence, in fact he was willing to marry her off to a man he knew to be womanising brute, he couldn't care that much.

Honoria woke her the next morning and lent her some clothes to go out in, they left immediately and Illyria could feel her stomach rumbling,

' We'll be eating when we get back, mothers cooking up a storm in that kitchen and she doesn't like to be disturbed' Illyria nodded though she would happily eat anything given to her now, Honoria seemed to sense this and handed her an apple from her bag,

' Just to tide you over till we get back' she smiled that smile that instantly put Illyria at ease. They spent 3 hours trying different items of clothing on, at the end of it Illyria ended up with mostly black, grey and deep red clothing,

' Why such dark colours?' Honoria eyed her curiously

' I was never allowed to wear dark colours it always had to be white or pink or sky blue, now that it's my choice I want black, red, grey and deep blues'

' I hate pink and baby blue' they both laughed as they took a turn down a small alley way and Honoria knocked on a door,

' Who is it?' the voice hiding behind the door was sharp, aggressive and definitely female,

' Honoria and my new charge Illyria now let us in Viviana' the door swung open long enough for them to scramble in and then slammed shut, a middle aged woman stood in front of them, she looked to Illyria to be slightly insane, her hair was dirty blonde and tangled, her eyes were a very watery, almost clear blue, and her skin was as white as snow, Illyria could see faint blue lines where her veins were, she wore a dress, that looked tattered and had several trinkets round her neck and on her wrists, every finger wore a ring, but her smile was warm and friendly and Illyria dropped her guard,

' So this is the woad-sarmatian?' she circled Illyria

' She will do great things Honoria, teach her well' Honoria nodded as though she had just been ordered while all Illyria could do was stand and look confused,

' So Honoria what weapons do you think your young charge will be wanting?'

' Well she already knows the basics of the sword and a bow but it'll need work'

' Hmm…yes' Viviana stood up and retrieved two swords from the wall, they were about the same length as Illyria's arm, the blades looked thin, but she knew they were razor sharp, Viviana handed the swords in their cases to Illyria, then picked up a bow, it was a dark wood and when she looked closely she saw carvings in it,

' What else should you learn?' Viviana thought for a moment before moving again, she pulled something wrapped in a black cloth from under a pile of books, when she opened the clothe it revealed two knives, Illyria had never seen anything like them,

'What are they?'

' They're twin sai's' Viviana held them up to Illyria who took one in each hand letting her fingers curve round the pronged handle,

' She already knows how to hold them properly, it's a good sign' Viviana began searching again, producing a quiver of arrows to go with the bow and a small knife with a black handle,

' Honoria teach her to use all of these, and teach her well'

' Yes Viviana' Viviana took Honoria's hands in her and kissed her forehead, whispering something to her as she did, she then came over to Illyria who placed the sai's back in the black cloth, Viviana took Illyria's hands and whispered to her,

' This is only the beginning' before kissing her forehead and walking into a back room, Honoria nodded her head towards the door and the two women carried their items back out into the street.

' Who is she?' Illyria was shaken slightly by her encounter with Viviana,

' Well the children think she's a witch'

' And you?'

' I consider her one of the wisest and most powerful people in existence, she's sarmatian you know'

' Really? She doesn't look sarmatian at all'

' That's what makes her special' Honoria was smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fate

Illyria knelt on the ground panting, she looked up, Honoria swung the two swords in her hands with ease,

' You won't progress on the ground' Honoria smirked triumphantly

She stood up gripping the Sai's tightly in her hands, in the last 8 months she had mastered the sword and could beat Honoria and her technique with a bow and arrow was what Honoria described as "worthy of the woad blood in her veins", she could now shoot 3 arrows at a time and hit her targets perfectly, she had assumed the sai's would come easily to her but she struggled with them and they'd spent the last few months working with them, every time she thought she had it Honoria would throw in a new move with her swords and it would completely throw Illyria off,

' Still struggling with them I see' Viviana walked slowly towards the house, Illyria hadn't seen her since the day Honoria had taken her there to get her weapons,

' She almost gets it and then it just goes' Honoria planted both swords in the ground and walked over to greet Viviana,

' Hmm…spar with me child, let me see where you go wrong' Illyria was now getting irritated, she was tired and wanted a break but as Honoria had told her in their first sparring match together;

"No one trying to kill you is going to give you a break because you feel tired"

An hour in to sparring with Viviana taught Illyria not to judge her opponent on their appearance, despite her old age Viviana could move faster and with more stealth than Honoria,

' Stop watching my hands girl, what did I say?'

' Focus on the eyes they'll tell you your opponents next move' Illyria panted.

4 months later after daily sparring with Viviana, Illyria could know use the sai's like they were a part of her and they quickly became her weapon of choice, she could disarm both Honoria and Viviana, sometime both at the same time. It had been a year since she'd come to live here and even she knew she had changed, her skin wasn't as pale anymore, long hours of sparring and working out in the occasional sun had given her skin a light honey glow, her dark chocolaty brown hair was longer and now held large waves to it now it was no longer curled in the roman style, she much preferred it this way, her body was toned, she'd never been soft and flabby like Laudine or Desdemona but the strength was now there, and her body held more curves she was almost twenty now, but it wasn't just a physical change that had taken over her, she felt stronger mentally and carried herself with more confidence, she also liked that she now had the skill and ability to disarm a man twice her size. Accalia still came and went as she pleased, often bringing back a rabbit for Elsa to cook, the old woman had grown as fond of Illyria as Honoria and Viviana, but as always fate plays its hand in happy situations. Illyria thought of her family everyday, she missed Evaine and the boys, she missed Flora and her father, her thoughts rarely branched out to Desdemona or even Laudine anymore, and one day fate came knocking. It was pouring with rain as the four women sat in Honoria's house, Accalia was stretched out in front of the fire drying her fur when all heads turned at the sound of a knock on the front door, Illyria's hands went straight to her boots where the sai's sat in their holders,

' I don't think you'll be needing those dear' Viviana spoke with that wise tone that Illyria had come to trust and revere, Honoria stood up and answered the door, two heavily cloaked figures ran in from the rain, Illyria's hands itched to grab the sai's but she stopped suddenly when the hoods were thrown back, Flora and Evaine stood dripping wet by the door Evaine clutching Egan to her and Illyria could tell she had been crying, she was lost for words but Flora who still knew her so well could see that and began to speak after greeting her old friend Honoria;

'Gaius took Anthony back to Rome with him, said he needed an easy target for the slaves to kill in the arena, Evaine and I both protested but Desdemona's practically running the house now your fathers ill and she allowed it, Evaine tried to stop them physically but they said if she didn't stop they'd kill her and take Egan too'

Illyria felt rage burn through her,

' When do they leave?'

' They left the house today, they sail in two days, we didn't know where else to go? We couldn't stay there after that'

' Honoria wrapped an arm around Flora's shoulders and the elderly woman finally broke down in tears that Illyria suspected she had been holding in for a long time, Evaine's quiet voice finally broke the silence;

' I need him back, I cant lose him too Illyria' Illyria crossed the room wrapping her arms round her sister and her sleeping nephew,

' It will be alright Evaine, that I promise you, now you need to sleep you're exhausted' Evaine didn't fight her sister, instead she and Flora followed Elsa upstairs,

' Don't' Honoria's voice was stern ' if you go and get yourself killed it will crush her' silence descended on the room,

' What would you do?' it was Viviana, who spoke,

'What would you do Honoria if that was your family being sent to their death?'

' I would go after them' her voice was quiet and when she looked at Illyria, she could see tears in her eyes,

' If you're going I'm going with you'

' No you're not, I need you to stay here and care for Evaine I think she has a fever coming on, she's not strong and she'll need everyone's constant care and supervision, I'm going alone' Honoria grabbed her arm tightly and tried to speak but words failed her,

' I will come back I promise' Illyria forced a small smile trying to convince herself.

She saddled up her horse as Accalia strode into the stable and sat patiently by the door, her eyes full of knowing,

' Well you may be able to stop them going with you but you wont stop her' Viviana had entered the stables in her quiet manner and now stood next to Illyria,

' No she's stubborn she'll do as she pleases' Illyria said smiling at the wolf who yawned as if to say "are we leaving yet", Viviana gently took Illyria's hand and turned the palm up to face her, she made a few incoherent noises before Illyria spoke,

' What is it?'

' I always knew you were going to do great things, destiny has touched you, now let it guide you' Illyria nodded hoping those wise woman's words would eventually make sense to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revelations 

Illyria rode fast and hard across woodland and fields it took her a day to catch up to the roman's, who weren't moving at a very quick pace, it became apparent to her why when she spotted the large procession, they had been collecting people to take to Rome with them, men, women and children were lined up following Gaius' carriage, she scanned the procession looking for Anthony, and she spotted him right near the front next to a woad woman. Accalia's tail swished impatiently from side to side, how was she supposed to take down all the roman soldiers without any harm coming to those people. The procession had stopped, the soldiers were dragging a man to a wooden stake in the ground, he was being dragged by a chain round his neck, they attached him to the spike and walked away laughing, she watched as he sank to his knees, there were members of the roman party starting to cook, she had time to think of something, though she didn't have to think long. From the wooded area behind her she heard voices, woad voices, she turned her hands at her shoulders ready to pull the swords from their sheaths, but she stopped, three elderly woad men were walking towards her, their hands were up as a sign that they meant no harm;

' You are the one who passed through our woods a year ago escaping the roman's'

' Yes…what of it'

' We are bonded by blood and today we are united in our cause, you seek to free those people and gain back some family, I am seeking the same'

' And you are?'

' Merlin, that woman down there is one of my tribe, I would never rest if I didn't do everything in my power to help her, but I need your help to succeed, we've watched you from the forest, we've seen your skill in a fight, I would appreciate if you would join with me and fight'

' And they are?' she nodded her head to the two other elderly men flanking him,

' This is Kane he gestured to the man on his left, and this is Aiden to the one on his left, both stared at her with unreadable expressions on their faces but inclined their heads to her, they are my two oldest and most trusted friends'

' Do you know anything of him?' She pointed to the man chained to the stake not far from them,

' He is an unwilling Saxon soldier, a very good fighter from what we've seen, he just doesn't like the side he's forced to fight for'

' He will be killed and made an example of to show the others that nothing will be tolerated and all must obey Gaius' it was Kane who spoke, his voice held wisdom and judging by the scarring on his arms he seemed to know all about war tactics,

' Would he join us?'

' In a second' Merlin smiled at her but she could see pain in his eyes,

' Then I'm going to get him, we need all the help we can get'.

She crouched behind the rock waiting for the roman soldier to drop his guard, the Saxon ha seen her and she him, but he had made no movement to alert the guard to her presence, finally the guard turned, she moved around the rock checking for others but he was alone, she struck quickly with a sai in each hand she swiped and brought the blades either side of the soldiers head to meet in the middle beheading him without a sound, she kept the sai's out and moved cautiously but quickly towards the Saxon, she paused before him and he raised his chained hands,

' I won't fight you, I'd rather die by sarmatian hand than roman just make it as quick a death as his'

' I'm not here to kill you'

' Then why are you here, to taunt me?'

' Well I was going to free you but if you're going to get snotty I'll leave you for them'

' No!' he looked up at her his eyes widened slightly in shock

' Didn't think you'd want that, there are terms to this freeing but we'll discuss those shortly'

' Anything you wish, I am indebted to you' she took the small black handled knife from her boot and toyed with the locks on the chains, when she has released his neck binding she grabbed his arm and the two ran back to where the woads had started to gather around Merlin,

' Do we have another ally in our quest?' he asked when she cut straight through the chains binding his wrists with her sai,

' Will you help us free them?'

' Give me a weapon and I am your soldier' she took in his appearance for the first time, he was tall and well built, he had blonde hair that was thick with oil and slicked back from his face, his skin was pale and his eyes were a cold blue, but they held warmth as he regarded the scene of people before them,

' As I said I am indebted to you' he smiled at her

' What is your name?'

' Erec'

' And my brave rescuers name?'

' Illyria'.

The fight was brutal the archers took out as many of the soldiers as they could, but not before taking out the coach driver so Gaius couldn't escape, Illyria, Erec and the woads surrounded the party taking out as many as they could with their bows, Merlin had given Erec weapons and he was proving he could use them well, he and Illyria began to cut down soldiers who were attempting to beat and kill many of their captives, Illyria had ordered that Gaius be kept alive, when the last of the roman soldiers who weren't dead had fled straight in the direction of Merlin and his waiting archers, the task of untying the people and finding Anthony began. Illyria searched the people looking for him she saw the woad woman Anthony had been next to in the line speaking with another woad, who inclined his head to Illyria and ran towards Merlin,

' You must be Illyria?' the woman spoke confidently

' I am who are you?'

' I am Guinevere, daughter of Merlin, I believe I know what you seek'

She nodded her head towards a group of woads and Illyria followed, Accalia ran up to walk at Illyria's leg her snout bloody, she'd enjoyed the fight, Anthony was in the middle of the woad, they were guarding him,

' Your nephew I believe' Illyria smiled at Guinevere and the two women grasped hands,

' Thank you'

' No thank you' Guinevere walked away smiling, so that was the woad-sarmatian she'd watched from the forest, seen grow up faster in the last year than she had in her previous years to be a strong woman. Her nephew ran at her relief on his face and flung himself against her, she held Anthony close.

It was decided that since most of the survivors had no homes to go back to, they would come and live in the same village as Honoria, and so the procession walked, Anthony rode Illyria's horse while she walked with Accalia at her heels, Erec kept throwing Illyria looks, he was carrying a small child who's mother was being carried by Merlin's friend Aiden. After they'd been walking a while the man called Kane walked next to Illyria,

' You're a very skilled fighter'

' Thank you, you weren't doing so badly yourself' he laughed

' But I've got years of training on you… you don't know who I am do you?'

' Should I?'

' I would hope so, I would hope you would know who both Aiden and myself are to you'

' And who are you to me' Illyria was curious now

' Aiden and I are your uncles, your mother was our sister' Illyria almost stumbled on her own feet before his strong arm caught her, she looked at him in surprise,

' She never mentioned us' Illyria shook her head as he scratched Accalia's head with his free hand,

' Not that I remember'

' Probably wise not to'

' How so?'

' When you and your sisters were born it wasn't safe to associate with woads'

' Technically it still isn't deemed acceptable' she smiled at him hoping to ease his discomfort

' And yet people seem to flock to you' he joked with her, she had relaxed but he kept his grip on her arm, though it had loosed so his hand was almost just resting there,

' Well I'm only half woad I do have sarmatian in me to fall back on'

' If anything that should make you more undesirable' she hit his arm playfully and they laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Guests

She procession continued walking, Illyria walked over to Erec,

' How do you feel about staying in England?' she looked at him knowing he had to change his entire life,

' I like England, I could be happy here'

' Good I'm glad'

' Do you think it was wise to let Gaius live?' he had protested the decision to leave Gaius alive and asked to personally hack his head off,

' I'm too young to know anything wise' Illyria laughed ' it's one thing to kill a legion of roman soldiers, in Rome's eyes they are expendable, but you kill a roman senator and you bring war to all England, plus now he has to live with the fear of wondering who will find him first, poor helpless Gaius tied up at the side of a barely used road' they both smirked,

' So is he your son?' Erec nodded towards Anthony as the sleeping child in his arms fidgeted,

' No Anthony's my nephew, he's my sister Evaine's son, you'll meet her when we get back to the village'

' I look forward to it'.

They departed from the woads at the forest; Guinevere asked if she could come to the village to talk with Illyria again, the two of them had struck up a friendship during the walk back. All the captives came back to the village, when they arrived villagers rushed from their houses to help and take people in, once everyone had somewhere to stay, Erec and Anthony followed Illyria back to Honoria's house. Evaine was waiting in the garden with Egan and Flora, Accalia had separated from them in the forest to hunt and she also now sat patiently waiting for their return, Evaine flew across the garden to Anthony, mothering him while he complained that he was fine,

' How was the battle?' Illyria turned to see Viviana behind her

' Bloody'

' They always are, and who is this Saxon warrior?'

' I am Erec' Viviana smiled

' Viviana' she held her hand out and he took it,

' It doesn't bother you that I am Saxon?'

' No one in this village will bother you because of where you come from, Illyria, Evaine, Anthony and Egan are woad-sarmatian, Honoria and her mother Elsa are woads, you'll settle in fine here' Illyria smiled at Erec, who returned her smile before walking with her,

' So is that your sister Evaine?'

' Yes' Illyria eyed him smiling; she'd seen him watching Evaine since they'd arrived,

' Where is her husband?'

' She's a widow' Erec gave a look of understanding as they walked inside.

Everyone settled into the village well and soon everyone knew each others names, the woads even came into the village more now they were accepted, Illyria and Erec were sparring in the garden one day when seven knights rode in, the whole village had come out to eye them suspiciously, they stopped not far from Honoria's house and watched the young woman fight the fully grown Saxon man, Illyria swiped at Erec with her sai's and he dodged backwards, she had him on the run and they both knew it, she suddenly sunk low to the ground and swung her leg out catching Erec off guard, he fell down and managed to stay on his knees but Illyria moved quickly and had her sai's crossed at his throat,

' You yield?' she said breathlessly and smirking at him, he smirked back and nodded, the knights watched the scene in amusement and rode towards the house, Honoria came out talking to Evaine,

'Who won?' Honoria asked as both women paused seeing the smirk on Illyria's face,

' Never mind, I know' she smiled at Illyria, and turned her attention to the seven men riding towards them, Illyria stood next to her, deciding to keep her sai's out,

' Sarmatian knights in our little village, how can I help you gentlemen?' the man who Illyria assumed was their leader dismounted his horse and spoke,

' Please my men need food and shelter, you seem to be the most hospitable person in this village, could we impose upon your kindness?'

' I think we can just about squeeze you in, no funny business though'

' We wouldn't dream of it thank you for your kindness', Honoria led them to the stables, Illyria watched each of them dismount, she had noticed that their eyes had been on her throughout their leader and Honoria's conversation, she had stayed cool and didn't acknowledge them, but she watched each of them now, they were all weary and after they had left their horses in the stable they sprawled out in the garden removing blood stained armour and unnecessary layers, Accalia wandered into the garden from the house eyeing the men suspiciously, as she always did with strangers, Illyria was talking with one of the knights who had approached her, he was good looking with dark curly hair and he removed two swords from his back, the men became agitated by the wolfs presence and Illyria noticed she gave a low whistle and Accalia walked slowly through the men to her, the man she'd come to learn was called Lancelot, he watched the wolf and kept his hands on the handles of his swords, Illyria smirked at their behaviour and bent down to rub Accalia's muzzle, the wolf yawned and stretched out in the sun, all the men stared dumbfounded,

' Is it tame?' Lancelot still looked a tad unnerved by the girl's behaviour towards the wolf,

' She and no' Illyria smirked, Lancelot walked over to his friends as Erec came over to Illyria,

' Do you think they know you're part sarmatian?'

' Maybe, do you think they know your Saxon?' she smirked wickedly at him

' From the looks some of them are giving me I'd say yes, that one in particular seems to hate me already'

' Which one' Erec subtly gestured to the youngest knight who was arguing with a knight who looked a bit like him, brothers she assumed,

' Hmm we'll keep an eye on him' Erec left her alone and she looked up to see one of the knights watching her, a hawk sat perched on his arm and he stared at her his face unreadable.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Weakness

After a few days most of the knights opened up and relaxed around Illyria and the others, they even got used to Accalia's occasional presence, all except one, the knight who owned the hawk, Illyria found out was called Tristan, was quiet and seemed to keep himself separate from the rest. Illyria left one morning to go and see Guinevere, it was going to be a warm day and the sun was already beating down on her as she walked to the woods, she hadn't been walking through the woods long when she felt a eyes watching her, she stopped and drew her sai's out of their sheaths, she knew this wasn't a woad and it unnerved her, she kept the sai's at her thighs and slowly looked around, as she turned her head to the right she felt cold metal on the left side of her throat,

' Caught off your guard?' she moved slowly to avoid cutting her throat and locked eyes with the sarmatian scout, his face was once again unreadable but she got the distinct impression he was enjoying this,

' You really should be more careful, you never know who's out here'

' I'll bear that in mind' she pushed the blade away with her sai and took a step back from him,

' May I?' he held his hands out and looked at the weapons in her hands, Illyria reluctantly handed one to him, he was quiet as he inspected it,

' These are very good weapons' he handed the sai back to her

' I think so'

' You use them very well most of the time'

' What do you mean most of the time?' Illyria had spent the last few days sparring with some of his fellow knights and she'd beaten them all,

' I've watched you during the sparring sessions, after you attack, you left hand falters slightly allowing an opponent who's noticed it to attack you there while you're at a slight weak point in the manoeuvre' he didn't look smug as he spoke but she once again had the feeling he was enjoying bettering her, he turned as if to walk away;

' Show me?'

' Excuse me?'

' Show me where the weak point is' Tristan was never one to walk away from a fight and he wouldn't start now, he unsheathed his sword as she nimbly flicked the sai's round in her hands so the blades were facing him,

' Attack me as you normally would' she lunged forward and brought her right hand up, the pronged handle of the sai catching the blade of his sword, she was about to bring her left hand up to secure the blade when quicker than she'd ever seen anyone else move he pulled the blade out and swung at her side, had Tristan not had the skill to know exactly when to stop himself he could have cut her in half, Illyria stopped dead staring at the blade that rested just against her skin on her hip, Tristan's face remained calm as he drew the blade away and sheathed it,

' Next time we spar like this you'll be better' Illyria composed herself as he once again turned and began walking away,

' You're leaving in a few hours what makes you think there will be a next time?'

' Because you want to beat me' she saw the corner of his lip twitch and he walked away, she stood still and watched him leave,

"Damn him, now I do want to beat him" she thought to herself as she sheathed her sai's and walked towards the woads camp.

She got to the camp to find the entire place in uproar, Merlin looked worried, and she knew it took a lot to make Merlin look like that,

' What's happened?' she asked as she walked over and greeted him,

' Guinevere's gone'

' Gone…gone where?'

' We don't know, but she wouldn't just leave like this, I suspect foul play at the roman's hands, your uncles have taken a few men and spread out to look '

' We have knights staying with us I could ask them to look out for her?'

' What do sarmatian knights care of the life of a woad?'

' Now that isn't fair I'm part sarmatian and I care I'm also part woad and they haven't killed me yet'

' Perhaps there is hope, you must get back to the village now, I will notify you if I hear anything' Illyria nodded and clasped his hand for a moment, she felt the wise old woad grip her hand back and she left. Her mind was troubled the whole way back to Honoria's, what had happened to Guinevere? She looked up, as she got closer to the house to see the knights all on their horses, ready to leave,

' Thank you again Honoria for your hospitality, should you ever need anything we are in your debt'

' No thank you necessary Arthur we were happy to have you with us, good luck on your endeavours' Illyria came to stand at her side, Arthur nodded to everyone and began to ride away, Illyria smiled at all of them as they passed, Lancelot smiled in his own devilish way, Galahad and Gawain both inclined their heads, Bors saluted her, Dagonet raised his hand and smiled and last rode the scout who she knew would soon over take to check their path, he nodded to everyone and when he came to Illyria she saw his lips once again twitch into that small smile, she inclined her head raising one eyebrow at him and then they were gone. They didn't get long to miss their sarmatian friends a man rode along the road minutes later, a roman messenger, Illyria eyed him cautiously as he dismounted and walked straight towards Flora,

' Message for you from Ayda miss Flora' Flora smiled taking the folded up parchment from him and placing a coin in his hand, Illyria knew Ayda worked in her fathers house, though she rarely got a chance to speak to her, Illyria watched as Flora's face suddenly turned ashen and she passed the letter to her,

' I think you better read this Illyria'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rome

Illyria felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach as she read,

"_Dear Flora,_

I hope my letter finds you well, you asked me to let you know if anything drastic happened at the house, well I'm sorry to have to inform you that the worst has happened, the master has been arrested, senator Gaius returned from an ambush and claimed that the master had tipped off some woads and they had attacked himself and his soldiers, well instantly the mistress backed up the senators claim saying she'd heard him talking to one of the servants about tipping off some old friends, it's completely untrue as you know but now the master is on his way to Rome as you read this to be tried by a roman court, who no matter what will find him guilty, and the mistress has taken over the entire house, it's unbearable, again I apologise for being the bearer of bad news but I thought you and the masters daughters should know,

_Your friend_

_Ayda"_

Illyria read the note aloud for everyone to hear, Evaine's face joined Flora's and turned ashen pale,

' They can't find him guilty for something he hasn't done?' she practically pleaded to Illyria, Illyria sighed, though she was older Evaine didn't understand how things really worked and Illyria hated being the one who had to explain it to her,

' One word from Gaius is all it will take Evaine and father will be executed' Evaine wailed and collapsed on the floor, Egan began to sob at the sight of his mother, Anthony was older and understood exactly what was happening,

' What do we do aunt Illyria?' she looked into her nephews eyes, he had his fathers defiant spirit,

' I'm going to Rome to bring him back' Honoria looked at her, she wanted to argue but she knew once Illyria had made her mind up there was no changing it,

' I'm going with you' Illyria looked up to see Erec staring defiantly at her

' No Erec, this is my fight, I should have let you kill Gaius when we had the chance'

' And that would have solved nothing as you said, I'm going with you as far as I'm concerned I am still in your debt'

' Erec your debt to me was paid when you helped the woads and me free the slaves, you owe me nothing'

' I do not consider that a good enough payment, so I will decide when I have fulfilled my debt to you' Illyria knew there was no point arguing with Erec and in truth she would be glad of the company.

Hours later they rode away from Honoria's and headed for a beach where Erec said ships to Rome often docked, they managed to bribe their way onto the ship and sent the horses back. The sea journey was not pleasant, they were rocked by heavy wind and heaving waves, the stench was putrid and rats had infested the ship, they lost track of how long they were aboard the ship figuring it had to be over a month, they were both growing weary of sea travel and longed to see land again. A week later they got their wish, they landed in Rome, the heat beat down on them like the sky was on fire, they headed towards Gaius' house, they didn't have to ask many questions there were many women happy to give you answers for a small fee, they walked to the house, Illyria had to fight hard to control her temper when she saw Gaius laughing with his man servant, she couldn't see her father though and this worried her. They managed to bribe a young woman working at the house into talking to them, she informed Illyria her fathers trial was to take place in three days and she was nice enough to tell them where he was being held. Illyria and Erec waited for cover of darkness before finding the correct place, it looked like an average roman house but as they had been informed inside it was no house, more of a torture chamber/prison, however for a prison it was not well guarded, the two guards by the door were drinking and Erec dispatched them quickly and silently, they moved through the house like ghosts checking each room before moving downstairs to the lower floor. The scent of burning flesh greeted them and Illyria prayed that wasn't her fathers flesh burning, they came to a corridor and saw caged fronts on small chambers just big enough to fit each person encased in them, most people were either unconscious or in so much pain they assumed they were hallucinating Illyria and Erec, the two checked each oubliette but none held her father, they came to a room at the end of the corridor where the walls held more occupied oubliettes and prisoners were chained to the wall, Illyria almost screamed when she spotted her father, chained to the wall and heavily beaten he was a shadow of his former self, she ran to him as Erec began to pick the crude locks with a small knife, he was unconscious but Illyria preferred it that way, they'd move quicker if Erec carried him. They moved down the corridor quickly and came to the outside, she understood the lack of guards now, why guard people who were barely alive? Illyria remembered those faces that had looked at her and grabbed the keys from a dead soldiers uniform, she ran back in and unlocked every oubliette and chained up person, some moved straight away, other didn't, but she had done her part and ran back outside. Erec stood waiting her father over his shoulder and a sword in one hand, she paused mid step back to him, he looked at her as she looked back into the prison, he watched her confused but relieved when she once again joined him and they made their way back to port intending to leave Rome before the sun rose. As they waited on board the ship several weary looking people boarded the vessel, some carrying others, she caught the eye of a middle aged man carrying two children and he smiled at her, they had made it away from their prison all of them helping each other. As the ship left port she knew the sun would rise soon and Gaius would wake to find his prison empty, she smiled wickedly at how angry he would be, she turned her attention to her father, he was weak, if he survived the journey she resolved to get him and the other escapees to Merlin or Honoria for medical attention. Her father barely regained consciousness throughout the voyage he awoke long enough to sip some water or some broth before sleeping again, she wasn't even sure he recognised her, or that he even saw her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Homecoming

They docked in England weeks later, a few of the prisoners hadn't made it and were given a sea burial, her father was surviving but only just as they left the ship she turned to Erec,

' Take my father to Merlin or Honoria whoever you can get to faster he needs medical attention, and any of the others that go with you…make sure they get medical attention too'

' And just where will you be going while I'm doing this'

' Think about it Erec, if the roman's have places like that in Rome they have them here too, I cant let people suffer like that'

' I understand, how long will you be gone?'

' As long as it takes' she mounted her horse and prepared to leave when he stopped her,

' Illyria?'

' Yes'

' I have to ask you something before you leave'

' Go ahead'

' Well I must ask your permission actually'

' Erec what are you asking?'

' May I have your permission…your blessing even to ask Evaine to be my wife?' she smiled at his awkwardness,

' Erec you never needed to ask me for that…you know you have my blessing, just one request?'

' Anything?' his face had split into the biggest smile she'd ever seen him wear,

' Don't have the wedding till I get back?'

' As if we would get married without you being there' they smiled at each other one last time before Illyria rode away.

One year later

Illyria rode back along the familiar road to the village, it had been just over a year since she'd left Erec and gone to help others, she had changed, for one her body held a lot more scars than it had a year ago, the roman's had been very uncooperative in letting their prisoners go and she'd had to persuade them a little, at 22 years old Illyria now had a much stronger, wiser head on her shoulders and she couldn't be happier to leave the fighting behind and come home to see her family, she also had a sneaking suspicion that if she stayed away any longer Evaine would hunt her down and kill her for making her wait to marry Erec.

She came to the woods she had fled into years ago, half way through she felt several eyes watching her, she smiled knowing it was the woads, some refused to hide and watch though, as she rode a little further on she came to four men standing together, Merlin stood at the front, his eyes smiled at her, her uncles flanked him either side, and then to the side of her uncle Kane stood her father, he seemed to have returned to his old self, even before Desdemona, this was her father the sarmatian warrior, he walked to her as she dismounted the horse, she was dirty and her hair was pulled back into a high, tight ponytail, she was aware of how dishevelled and filthy she looked but it didn't stop her father throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a tight, death grip hug,

' I need to breathe' she gasped at him, he let go his eyes were sparkling as he stared at her,

' You cant be my Illyria? But it is you, I'd know you anywhere' she smiled and gripped his hand tightly,

' You really are your mothers daughter' he was smiling now, she hadn't realised how much she missed her father until she got a glimpse of the old him, but apparently someone else had missed her too, she heard a twig snap against the ground and turned quickly her hands on her sai's and she was greeted by the grey eyes of Accalia emerging from the undergrowth, she smiled and rubbed the wolfs muzzle as she always did, turning back to her father,

' It's good to be back'

' Tell me about it, Illyria…'

' Father we don't have to talk about was has been, I'd rather live in the now' he smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead,

' Then we need to get you back to the others who have been missing you' Accalia kept Illyria's hand in her mouth, not biting hard enough to break the skin, but enough to let Illyria know she wasn't allowed to leave again.

The evening was spent catching up with everyone, Erec informed her that after a year of waiting he and Evaine would marry in a few days, her nephews questioned her relentlessly about how many roman's she had killed, she was also shocked to see several more children running around the house, she eyed Erec and Evaine suspiciously, before it was all explained to her by Honoria;

' Our sarmatian knights came back to visit and Bors brought Vanora and their children back with him and asked if they could stay here with us since it was safer and I said yes'

' Oh I see, so how are our sarmatian friends?'

' They're well, though quite disgruntled, they've been sent on another mission, Galahad is saying they'll never get their release papers and they'll probably get killed by the Saxons first, did you see any Saxons?'

' Yes I did come across a few of them' Illyria said pointing out a few small scars on her body to Honoria,

' Oh really, well they said they were coming back here as soon as the mission was over so you can all chat and swap fight stories, they all asked about you even that surly scout'

' Tristan? I don't believe that'

' No it's true he wondered where you were so Erec told him about the rescue mission to Rome to retrieve your father and then your crusade to save others from the same wrongful deaths that awaited them'

' Oh I can just hear the sarcastic response now; _what does she want a medal_?'

' Actually he and the rest of them had nothing but praises for you'

' Well now I am shocked' the two of them laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Father, Daughter Time

Months passed, Illyria learnt that no one had seen or heard any trace of Guinevere, her worry grew and the woads were becoming more unsettled, more troubling was the news that Saxons were moving quicker and with more vengeance around England, they left no village unburned and no person alive, Illyria could feel the unease throughout the village, she expected more of them to turn against Erec for his ancestry, but was relieved and thankful when none did, when someone rarely tried to insinuate a ridiculous claim such as Erec being a Saxon spy, their theory was quickly disputed by one of the many Erec had helped. Still the villagers were scared, no one roamed the streets when the sun had set, and many were hoping for the return of the sarmatian knights, even Illyria began to hope they'd put in an appearance soon even for a short while to help ease the worries of the people and bring good news. She had taken to patrolling around the village and she was thankful for her uncles' and fathers help in her task, Merlin seemed to have retreated into himself, he barely spoke except to ask the occasional person if they'd heard any whisperings of his daughter's whereabouts. Illyria sat at the edge of the woods with her father, the two had grown much closer again and they'd been able to talk things through in their own time, though she had avoided asking about Laudine or Desdemona, he broached the subject today;

' Illyria are you angry with me?' she turned to him confused,

' Angry with you for what?'

' For being a terrible father these last few years? For trying to push you into marriage with a man like Gaius? For putting Desdemona ahead of you? So many things'

' It's the past father, we can't change it as much as we'd like to'

' That doesn't answer my question?'

' I was angry with you, but I couldn't stay angry at you because it didn't seem like it was you doing those things'

' I must admit I haven't felt like myself for a long time, not since your mother…' Illyria smiled at her father and took his hand,

' We all miss her, now all we can do is make the choices she would have made'

' You seem to be doing that for all of us, you're so like her'

' So you keep telling me' she smiled at him

' So what did you think of the sarmatian knights?' he changed the subject, he still couldn't talk about her mother after all these years,

' Seemed alright to me'

' I didn't get to meet them when they last came to the village and you were away, I hope to meet them the next time they come'

' I'll make sure you do father'

' What are they like individually?'

' Their leader Arthur is a good man, very smart even if he is slightly blinded by roman word whispered in his ear, though I think that phase shall pass, then there's Lancelot is friendly, though quite cocky, then Bors the largest of them, possibly one of the crudest, apparently he has several children but you can tell he's got a kind heart, deeply hidden but a kind heart' her father laughed,

' So far this doesn't sound far off my old gang of brothers, do continue'

' Dagonet very good with medicine, quite quiet but he'd do anything for his fellow brothers, Gawain likes women and drinking, good man though, his brother Galahad the youngest I believe, possibly the most naïve of them he cant wait to receive his release papers, and lastly Tristan'

' Now he must be their scout because you haven't mentioned a scout yet?'

' Yes he is their scout, carries a hawk with him, very silent, very skilled fighter, he enjoys a fight and doesn't walk away from one either'

' Have you been fighting with the knights Illyria?'

' Only sparring'

' Was it useful to you?'

' My fight with Tristan was'

' How so?'

' He showed me a weak point in my fight which I hope I have now corrected, he's the only one I lost too'

' And if I know you, you'll be wanting a rematch?'

' Only if he asks nicely' they laughed

' I was the scout in my day with the knights, didn't have a hawk though'

' I never knew you were the scout?'

' Yes, horrible job at times, you never knew what you'd ride into, but also exhilarating to be the one who discovers things first'

' You miss it don't you?'

' Yes' he smiled weakly at the memory ' you know Illyria, I don't even know how many of my brothers are alive to this day, I would like to see them again'

' Maybe you will?'

' No I doubt it many of them travelled back to Sarmatia'

' Never say never, that's what you always told me'

' Oh you don't want to listen to the ramblings of an old fool' Illyria drew one of her sai's and pointed it at him,

' I wont have anyone talk about my father that way' he smiled and gave her a strange look,

' What's that look for?'

' Well I've never realised it before, because I'm blinded by your mothers presence when I see you, but you have so much sarmatian in you Illyria, it makes me proud'

' Father stop I'll blush' she teased him, he jabbed her in the arm and they rode back to the village, Accalia decided to join them half way through the woods, a couple of dead rabbits snared in her jaws.

The entire village was buzzing with excitement as they rode back, Illyria saw Honoria trying to weave her way through the crowds and offered her a hand onto her horse,

' Honoria what's going on?'

' Saxons are in the area, it's only a matter of time before they come here'

' I suppose everyone's deciding whether to stay and fight or flee?'

' No mostly the opinion is flee'

' Well I'm not going'

' I'm glad you said that because neither am I, especially not with the news I've just heard'

' What news would that be oh town gossip?' Honoria punched her on the arm playfully before continuing,

' It's only a small legion of Saxon soldiers, they're cutting through to catch up with the rest and apparently we'll have more welcome guests before they get to us'

' Roman's?' Illyria joked

' Not even close'

' The sarmatian knights?' her father cut in hope plastered over his face,

' Correct'

' Well at least we'll have some back up then' Illyria said smiling at her father, she could tell he was excited to meet them no matter what the circumstances,

' I should go and inform Merlin of the new developments, send a messenger if you hear any more news' her father rode off, Illyria knew more news meant when the knights had arrived and she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Get Your Hands Dirty

The villagers gathered in the streets to gossip about the impending doom the Saxons would bring and the hope the knights brought to their plight. Illyria and Honoria did not fear the Saxons; especially knowing it was only a select few of them and not the entire army. The woads had been informed and some of them, her uncles included, had come to keep watch in the village, people began to settle with the news that the knights were on their way and some began to brush off the advance of the Saxons, that was until hours later when one of the woad scouts was brought back to the village, he had countless wounds to his body, arrow, knife and sword marks riddled his body, the Saxons were closer than anticipated and panic and fear began to whip the people into a frenzy. Illyria stayed calm, she and her uncles sat away from the commotion to talk, she'd grown close to both of them since she'd been back, Aiden admitted he had found it hard to look upon her to begin with due to her startling resemblance to her mother, but they had moved past that, she had been close to Kane from the start who admitted he always wished he'd had a more prominent role in her life, they discussed the options ahead of them,

' Well we could move those unable to fight into the woods, Merlin and some of his men could guard them until the Saxons have been wiped out?' Aiden put forward,

' And what if there are more Saxons than we first thought? They're already closer than we anticipated' Kane argued,

' Well we'll have to evacuate them all out of the village then'

' But where do we take them to safety, the next settlement is too far for them' Illyria listened to her uncles argue taking in each of their points,

' The Saxons wont get past us Kane, we out number them'

' You don't know that'

' No I think he's right' Illyria spoke, Kane looked at her in shock and Aiden looked smug,

' I'm just saying he has a point, if it were you would you send your strongest fighters to take down a small village, no you'd send the weaker ones, the ones you don't care about losing'

' I hate to admit it but you have a point' Kane agreed

' And besides numbers do not win battles'

' No but I bet they help' Kane looked grim

' Look we know which direction they're coming from, we just need to work out some tactics' Aiden smiled triumphantly at her,

' Now that's the sarmatian in you, now you're talking dear niece, we work out positions of attack that allow us to partially surround them and take out as many as we can before they reach the village' Kane nodded

' We keep men here at the edges of the village to make sure none get through, and move the villagers into one building' Kane added

' It will have to be the inn, it's the only building big enough to hold everyone' Illyria added

' Will any of them fight?' Aiden nodded his head in the direction of the frenzied villagers,

' I'd say most of the men would, and you'll have a job stopping Honoria joining in'

' I wouldn't dare even try and stop her' Kane joked

' I'm going to inform Merlin and your father of the plan, I'll see how many of the woads I can round up to help' Aiden said standing,

' If the woads can spread out and get their archers into the wooded areas we stand a good chance' Illyria said as she stood.

The three of them parted and Aiden disappeared into the night to inform the woads, Illyria and Kane called the crowd to silence and informed them of the plan, Honoria applauded their tactics, as did many of the men, those who did not wish to fight began gathering supplies and belongings and Elsa lead the way to the inn, Illyria stood with her uncle, Honoria and Erec and the men flanked them as they waited for the woads to join them. They weren't waiting long within the hour, several woads appeared with Merlin, her father and Aiden, when they were all together they discussed positions and rounded up all the armour and weapons they could lay their hands on. At the end of the discussions the large party split into their groups and left to wait for the imminent attack, Illyria and Honoria went back to the house to change,

' I thought you might like this' Honoria handed Illyria a pile of folded up clothes,

' Easy to move in, and you'll need to be able to move fast in this fight' Illyria pulled out tight black trousers, a pair of over the knee black boots, and a top she knew to be a woad design, it was fairly small, black, and had several rips, she pulled it over her head it stopped just above her waist, but the ripped fabric made it seem longer, parts of the material were tightly plaited, Honoria took several of the plaited pieces and pulled them over her shoulder and tied them tightly to loops at the back, Illyria scraped her hair back into a tight ponytail with a few plaits woven into it. Honoria was paying tribute to her woad roots in a deep brown ensemble, Illyria pulled some fingerless gloves onto her hands, and bound them round her wrists, she then pulled on her long leather coat and the two surveyed each other whilst adding their weapons,

' We're still missing something you know?' Honoria pointed out

' You need your war paint girls' Viviana emerged from the corridor with a stone bowl in her hands, they both stood completely still, Illyria had had this done to her on her travels when she'd come across other tribes like the woads, the painted designs on their fighters to protect them, Viviana dipped her finger in the bowl and began tracing markings onto Illyria, they were black and meant little to her,

' What do they mean?' Honoria asked curiously,

' Sarmatian markings, protection, strength…destiny' the designs covered her stomach and bare back, she then added a few to her arms,

' Close your eyes' Illyria did as she was told and felt Viviana smudge some of the black paint on her eyelids, she opened her eyes and took in her appearance, her eyes were smoky from the faint paint and she had to admit she looked quite threatening, Viviana wiped her hands before applying blue paint to Honoria, when she was finished the two women surveyed each other and smirked,

' You know Illyria you look quite scary'

' Same to you' they laughed and followed Viviana outside, the woads bore blue paint as well, and many of the villagers had been decorated in red, Illyria stood alone in black, her father bore blue as tribute to his woad family and friends, Erec bore red and he looked terrifying, his eyes were sharp and focused, Illyria knew he couldn't wait to take out as many of his fellow Saxons as possible, Illyria stood next to her uncle Kane and he smirked,

' Showing off your flesh and your sarmatian blood dear niece, you will be a target wont you?'

' A target none of them will hit' she smirked back at him as they all set off towards their makeshift camp,

' Have you heard the latest?' Kane spoke quietly to her; she shook her head subtly as he continued,

' The knights have been sighted about a days ride from here, a message was passed on to the scout and he went straight back to inform them of the villages plight'

' Oh he'll be aching to get his hands bloody in this fight' she smirked

' If we can hold them off for a while until they can join us he may just get his wish'

' Any news on how close our enemies are?'

' They're just behind the knights, but not by much, if the knights ride through the night, they may just get here in time to get their hands dirty'

' Well that will please them'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Off Guard

Illyria sat at the edge of their makeshift camp and stared out into the darkness, the night air had an icy chill to it, she had a horrible feeling that something was wrong, Accalia wandered out of the woods and sat next to her,

' What do you think girl, something feel wrong to you?'

' Talking to animals makes you look insane you know?' Honoria joked and sat next to her,

' I dare you to say that to Tristan next time he talks to his hawk?'

' Maybe I will if I develop a death wish, what's wrong?'

' Something just doesn't feel right'

' It's the deafening silence, it's eerie and it's putting you on edge'

' No its not that, I've been in plenty of situations like this and I know when something's wrong' Honoria was about to reply when they heard shouts in the distance, minutes later Kane who had been their camps scout ran over,

' Woads have sent a message that something's going on in the woods'

' The Saxons?' Honoria asked shocked ' but they're a day away'

' It's not Saxon, at the moment we're not sure what it is'

' I'm going for a look around' Illyria stood up and walked towards the woods, she wasn't surprised Kane and Honoria didn't try to stop her, they knew her too well.

She moved quietly through the woods with stealth and experience, she moved like a ghost through the trees, she paused when she heard a twig snapping in the distance, she stooped down and watched for movement, she saw a dark figure crouch down and begin cutting at something on the ground, she moved silently towards them;

' I thought you were never caught off guard?' she held her knife to the mans throat and he moved his head slowly to look at her,

' What are you doing out here alone, you know the Saxons are coming this way?'

' Yes I know and I'm hardly helpless if I can catch the great sarmatian scout off is guard' Tristan smirked at her,

' So what's distracted you enough for me to pin a blade to your throat?'

' Galahads wounded we're all out looking for plants Dag needs to help him'

' Bring him to the camp, Honoria can fix anything'

' Camp?'

' You didn't think we'd all sit and wait in the village for the Saxons to arrive did you'

' True that doesn't sound like you, where's the camp?'

' Just at the edge of the woods, that way' she pointed in the direction she'd just come from,

' We'll bring him' Tristan turned and moved swiftly through the trees, Illyria turned and walked back to inform the others of the knights' arrival,

' They're here' Honoria's head snapped up in shock

' The Saxons?'

' No our friends from Sarmatia, Galahads injured, I said you could help'

' So you've seen them?'

' No I ran into Tristan in the woods, they're bringing him now'

' Well at least our back ups here' Kane stood up,

' I'll go and notify the woads that it's the Sarmatians and get the word spreading'

The knight's rode in, Galahad looked weak and could barely sit up on his horse, Honoria rushed over as Gawain and Dagonet to help Galahad, Arthur and Lancelot were talking to Kane who had returned with them, Bors was rounding up the horses and taking them towards the edge of the woods to keep them quiet. Tristan was stroking his hawk and he began walking over to Illyria releasing the hawk into the air,

' You still owe me a fight?' Illyria looked up and met Tristan's eyes

' Well I'm ready if you are?'

' Lets go' he drew his sword and she whipped her sai's out of their holders and the two instantly engaged in the fight, the clash of steel ripped through the silence as the two furiously fought, they defected blow after blow off each other as the other gathered around cheering their favourite on, several of the knights cheered for Illyria to distract Tristan but she knew this wouldn't work on him, he was too focused, the fight continued and the more intense it became the closer they got, Tristan swung at her legs, she jumped and dodged his attack, she crossed her arms and swiped at his torso, he moved but not quickly enough and her manoeuvre slashed his tunic, he stared down and smirked, the knights cheered and continued their goading,

' Someone's been practicing' he goaded her, she merely smirked and continued the fight, Tristan was now more intense and volatile in his fight, they both lunged and kicked each others feet out till they were kneeling in front of each other, they continued the fight despite being on their knees, until both dodged each others attack and Tristan pulled a knife from his boot and had it at her throat his sword still in the air, at the same time she had whipped one of her sai's under his knife wielding arm and placed it at his throat, the kept the blades pinned at each others throats both panting for breath,

' Ok lets call it a truce, save some of your energy for the Saxons you two' Kane cut in, Illyria looked at Tristan, he gave a small nod and she nodded back both removing their blades at the same time, the crowd around them disbanded talking animatedly,

' You worked on that weakness' Tristan said as she had turned to walk away

' Well I was determined to beat you this time' Tristan gave the slightest of smiles and looked up at the familiar cry of his hawk, she swooped down landing on his arm and he took a small piece of torn material from her beak,

' They're close, probably be here by morning'

' I'll tell the others'

' Tell Arthur I've gone to hunt around to see how close they are' Illyria nodded as Tristan walked past her,

' Nice sarmatian markings by the way' she smirked as he walked towards the horses, she looked down at the markings on her stomach, she noticed that one on each hip matched the permanent markings on Tristan's cheeks, she wondered what they meant?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Pleasure And Jealousy 

They all sat in their hiding places waiting for the Saxons to walk into their ambush, the sun was just rising and Tristan had been out scouting all night. Now everyone sat with baited breath waiting for the onslaught, Illyria stood at the edge of the forest and Tristan walked through the woods towards her,

' Any news?'

' They'll be here soon I was only just ahead of them'

' We should warn the others' she nodded

' See you on the battlefield Illyria' she smiled and walked away to inform the others.

Tristan had been right, the Saxons arrived not long after he got back there were more of them than they had expected but Illyria was confident in her fellow warriors. Illyria watched as arrows rained down on the Saxons from the woad archers concealed in the forest and then the onslaught began. People ambushed the Saxons from their hiding places, Illyria was in the centre of the fight, she'd never moved so fast in her life, she skilfully swung her sai's and took out as many Saxons as she could. She wasn't sure how long they'd all been fighting, sweat poured off of everyone under the blazing sun and the clash of metal rang out, Illyria panted as she dispatched another soldier, one after another they came to fight and she despatched them all, one of them was huge he lunged and swiped relentlessly at her and she dodged until from exhaustion he swiped her diagonally across the back, Illyria was so exhausted she couldn't help the shout that escaped her lip as she sank to her knees feeling the hot blood trickle down her back, she waited for the final blow to strike her and end her life but it never came. She heard the Saxons roar as he raised his sword to strike her but before he could he fell dead beside her, she turned and saw Tristan, a bloody sword in his hand and he took her hand and pulled her back to her feet before leaving to fight another, Illyria continued fighting, she heard movement behind her and turned bringing her sai's up to attack, she met Lancelot's swords and he smirked,

' Not turning on me already are you Illyria?' he smirked

' Not today' she turned and walked across the Saxon strewn battlefield and saw Tristan watching her as he took out yet another Saxon, she stared back at the expression on his face, his face looked impassive but his eyes seemed to flash with anger, she couldn't understand why though, perhaps this was how he always looked in battle. The fight ended in their victory, very few Saxons survived and none were unharmed, they ran back in the direction they'd come from, the camps were cheering and assessing their injured. They headed back to the village to rest and nurse their wounded; Illyria felt the pain burn through her back and she could feel the dried blood cracking, as she walked she reopened the wound and it began to bleed again, she heard Arthur yelling orders for his men to assist others with their wounds. Illyria cut away from everyone who was heading to the village and walked through the woods to a small pool, she pulled her damp clothes of her body and waded into the cool pool, she ran the water over herself flinching as it stung the wound on her back. Tristan had gone to scout the woods for survivors, though mostly he wanted to get away from everyone and be alone, he walked through the woods and couldn't understand why seeing Illyria talking to Lancelot had irritated him so much. He kept an eye out but knew none of the Saxons would be foolish enough to hang around and get killed; he paused as he heard splashing water and continued forward quietly, he came to the edge of a clearing and watched in wonder, he saw Illyria, she was hip deep in the water with her back to him but he knew it was her, he watched the water run down her back from her hands and wash away the dried on blood, he watched the water cascade down the curves of her back, he saw the curve of her breast as she lifted her arm and her glossy dark hair clung to her skin, Tristan felt the muscles in his lower abdomen tighten and he had to tear himself away. He walked back through the woods his mind awash with the image of Illyria naked, he heard the familiar cry of his hawk above him and he held out his arm as she landed, Illyria lay on the bank of the pool and let the light sun rays dry her, she pulled her clothes back on and pain shot through her back again. She walked back into the village and headed for Honoria's, Tristan was outside feeding some meat to the hawk and Accalia, he looked up at her,

' You should let me check your back it's still bleeding' she nodded wincing again as pain shot through her back again,

' I'll come through in a minute, give you a chance to change' she nodded again and walked inside, she pulled her clothes and boots off cringing in pain, she pulled a robe on just as there was a knock at the door,

' Come in' Tristan walked in as she fastened her hair up, he had a stone bowl in his hands,

'Lie down, it'll put less train on your back muscles' she did as he said and felt him sit next to her on the bed, he cleaned the wound on her back and she shivered as he ran his rough fingers over her skin,

' Your hands are cold' he smiled as he picked up the bowl and scooped some of the herbal paste out and ran his fingers across the wound, he took pleasure in being able to touch her smooth skin, Illyria closed her eyes and relaxed at his touch, she felt her eyelids grow heavy, Tristan looked at her and realised she'd fallen asleep, he pulled a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, stroking her cheek as he did. Tristan watched her sleep for a few minutes before slowly standing, covering her in a blanket and leaving her to sleep. He walked downstairs to find Viviana in the kitchen, she watched him,

' How is Illyria?'

' She's fine, her back should heal quickly with this on it and she's sleeping now'

' You care for her don't you?'

' I don't form attachments to anyone'

' You have with her though, deny it all you want' Tristan didn't say another word, he stormed out to find the other knights relaxing in the garden,

' Tristan where have you been?' Bors shouted, he'd been drinking heavily to celebrate the victory,

' Following orders'

' Has anyone seen Illyria?' Lancelot walked in with Arthur,

' The old woman said she's upstairs resting'

' Maybe I should check on her?' Lancelot smirked and Tristan felt rage pound through him, he wanted to attack Lancelot for even daring to think of Illyria as one of his many conquests,

' She's fine I just checked on her' Viviana said walking out of the house, Tristan relaxed and met the old woman's eyes, she was smiling knowingly at him as she walked back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Let Me Make You Happy

Illyria opened her eyes slowly, she felt someone dabbing something warm across her back and tilted her head slowly, Honoria sat beside her and was sponging the paste of her back,

' How are you feeling?'

' Fine actually, it doesn't even hurt anymore'

' Hmm quite the healer isn't he?'

' Who?' Illyria played dumb, pretending she didn't know who Honoria was talking about,

' You know very well who I mean don't try playing the fool Illyria, I've seen how you look at him when you think no ones watching'

' I don't know what you mean Honoria?'

' Fine be like that but you'll admit your feeling for him sooner or later'

' I don't have feelings for him' Illyria forced the sentence out but Honoria could tell she was lying,

' Of course you don't dear' she stood up smirking and left Illyria to mutter irritably on the bed.

Over the next few days Illyria's back healed nicely, she had frequent visits from woad healers and even Dag came to see her, but Tristan didn't. She hadn't seen or heard from him in days and it bothered her, when she was finally pronounced well enough to leave her room, and Elsa finally let her out, she jumped out of the bed, dressed and ran down the stairs outside into the garden before Elsa could argue that she needed more time to heal. She emerged into the garden and let the warmth of the sun kiss her skin; Arthur approached her smiling,

' You seem much better?'

' I feel it thank you for asking'

' Illyria may I ask you a question?'

' Of course'

' My men and I had a last order given to us before we came here, we're to go to a small roman settlement near here and bring the pope's favourite godchild back to Hadrian's Wall'

'Yes…'

' You know these roman settlements, how do people respond when you arrived there?'

' At first they are very wary, then we you start cutting down every roman in your path they side with you'

' We're not going there to cut down every roman in our path we just have to get the boy and his family back safely'

' There will be blood Arthur, it's unavoidable'

' What do you mean unavoidable?'

' You haven't had too much contact with the roman's lately have you?'

' It's a rarity if we see them'

' Rome has changed Arthur and people have changed with it, they're blood thirsty and looking to place blame, religion has overruled all their common sense and they now believe the words of decrepit, scheming men who work for the highest bidder, not for any god'

' That's not the Rome I knew'

' The Rome you knew is dead and gone Arthur and a new order has risen, the big question you have to ask yourself is when push comes to shove and your loyalties are torn, with whom will you side'

' I wont choose sides'

' Yes you will, we all do whether we want to or not'

' Illyria will you come with us and help us is all I need to know?' she paused for a moment observing him before answering,

' I'll come but I'm not going to help a roman brat I'm going to help those who will have been enslaved by the roman family'

' They wouldn't take slaves they're not like that' a sharp laugh escaped her lips,

' Oh Arthur, so naïve, I will definitely be there to see your eyes opened to the truth'

' We shall see'

' Yes hopefully you will' she smirked and walked away, she felt bad, it wasn't Arthur's fault that wars had shifted his focus and he had no idea what Rome was really like, but he had to see. She walked on encountering the knights, Bors, Gawain, Galahad and Dagonet were still drinking to celebrate the victory over the Saxons, they all looked a bit worse for wear but smiled weakly and raised their drinks to her as she passed, she laughed as she walked past them, they would never learn. Illyria had to admit that not seeing the sarmatian scout with them had irritated her; she wished it didn't but she wanted to see him to once and for all convince herself that she didn't have any feelings for Tristan. It wasn't Tristan she encountered next though, she walked through the woods and bumped into Lancelot, literally, they collided both lost in their thoughts and hit the floor,

' Sorry Illyria' Lancelot pulled her up ' how are you?'

' Fine and thank you for helping me up'

' Not at all, my fault you were down there in the first place' he smiled at her again, he still had hold of her hands,

' You can let go now I don't think I'm going to fall again?' he looked at his hands a small blush crept over his cheeks as he realised he still had hold of her hands,

' Sorry I didn't…I mean…'

' It's ok Lancelot, no damage done' she was about to walk away from him when she felt his hand grab for hers again,

' Illyria'

' Yes' he stared at her for a moment and Illyria looked at him slightly confused,

' Lancelot are you alright?'

' Erm…no…no I'm not'

' What's wrong?'

' Illyria, I can't stop thinking about you, when I saw you on the battlefield…you were so strong and powerful, you were no damsel in distress you were a fighter, I wanted you from that second onwards Illyria' he moved closer to her and despite her knowledge of fighting he was still stronger than her and he pulled her to him,

' Illyria let me make you happy' he moved forward more and she felt his stubbly chin brush against her neck, his lips caressed her skin gently and she couldn't help feeling a bit overwhelmed, she'd never let any man touch her like this but she couldn't stop herself from wishing it was somebody else's lips on her skin at that moment, Lancelot removed his lips mistaking her frozen shock for compliance and kissed her lips. Tristan had spent most of his time in the woods, he hunted, scouted though he knew there was nothing to look for, and even made conversation with Illyria's father, who he had to admit he liked, they swapped stories of being the groups scout and he enjoyed sharing stories of what happened when he was away from Arthur and the others. But today he walked alone, she occupied his mind again, he walked for hours trying to remove her from his thoughts but she refused to leave, in the end he resolved it was time to stop ignoring her presence and go to see her. He walked through the woods, and he hated to admit it but she made him nervous, no one made him nervous, as he walked he tried to think of an excuse for seeing her and decided he would go with wanting to make sure her back was healing with his own eyes not passed on news. He felt happier knowing he was going to see her, that night when he'd helped her start the healing process on her back had opened his eyes, running his hands over her soft supple skin made him want to touch every inch of her flesh, she was his, she was meant for him, he wanted to touch her and feel her shiver, he wanted to mark her skin with his lips, he wanted to feel her body pushing against his, entwined in passion. He stopped when he spotted her, anger surged through him as he watched Lancelot kiss her lips, those lips were meant for him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: My Fingers Claw Your Skin

Illyria pushed Lancelot off her, gasping for breath,

' I knew you felt the same' he smiled and moved towards her again ' I know it's overwhelming but you cant deny feeling Illyria'

' Lancelot I don't feel that way about you' his face turned from happy to confused,

' You seemed to feel the same when you were kissing me?'

' You kissed me, you didn't ask me how I felt, I'm sorry Lancelot I just don't think of you that way' he looked down at the ground,

' I understand' he turned and walked away, Illyria felt awful, she hadn't meant to hurt him but he'd caught her completely off guard, she turned and walked into the woods deciding to put some space between Lancelot and herself.

She walked for a while into the deeper part of the woods till she came to the pool she had bathed in, she sat at the edge letting the sunlight that snuck through the trees kiss her skin,

' Out here alone, thought you'd be with Lancelot' she turned to see Tristan, his tone held a spitefulness to it,

' Excuse me'

' Well you and Lancelot seem very close I thought you'd be with him'

' Why do you care?'

' I don't'

' You seem to'

' Well I don't'

' Why does it bother you Tristan?'

' It doesn't bother me, you'll do what you want no matter what anyone says'

' You saw us?'

' Yes I did'

' Well then for your information he kissed me'

' Well you seemed to enjoy yourself'

' I pushed him away actually, I don't have feelings for Lancelot'

' As I said I care not'

' I think you do though, why does it bother you Tristan, tell me, is it the thought that I might love Lancelot, you don't want one of your brothers being happy?' she was on her feet standing in front of him, holding his gaze strongly refusing to drop the subject,

' Who Lancelot loves is no concern of mine' he turned to leave but she grabbed his arm stopping him,

' It's not that it was him that bothers you is it?' he said nothing, he didn't even struggle against her grip ' it is because it was me?' he turned back to her his strong dark eyes met hers, neither of them said anything they stared at each other, she let go of Tristan's arm as she realised the truth, he broke their gaze and looked at the ground, her heart thumped wildly in her chest threatening to break through, she moved closer to him,

' Tristan?' he turned his head to the side refusing to look at her,

' Tristan…kiss me' he looked at her, he realised then who she had feelings for, he pulled her towards him quickly and his lips collided with hers, she gripped the sides of his face, their kiss deepened as they stumbled backwards lost in the moment, his hands ran over her back as he moved one of his legs between hers, he kissed her neck moving one of his hands down to caress her thigh, she moaned as his rough fingers moved over her leg, Tristan knelt lower, both of his hands now on her thighs and kissed the inside of her leg, she felt the kisses even through the material and held onto his shoulders, her entire body began to shake with pleasure, his kisses moved up her leg past her knee and up her thigh, she shivered as they got higher and felt her legs tremble, Tristan pulled her down to the ground, she lay down as he removed her boots and trousers, he parted her legs and kissed the soft skin inside her thigh, she shivered and dug her fingers into the soft ground as Tristan's tongue began to pleasure her, she felt him slowly lick her until her found her clit and teased her, he pleasured her until her hips bucked and she moaned louder, she felt things she never imagined she could, she pulled at her shirt as Tristan began kissing her leg again, he watched enraptured by the pleasure that had taken over her, she pulled at the material until her skin was exposed, he pulled his tunic off and removed his boots and lay between her legs, he parted her shirt to reveal her supple breasts, she blushed and sat up trying to cover her body but he pulled her arms away and whispered in her ear,

' Don't ever cover your body from me it's beautiful'

She moved her arms and lay back down, he ran his fingers over her breasts teasing her nipples until they responded to him, he leant down and kissed her lips again, she kissed back passionately wanting more and more, he moved the kisses down until he had her nipple in his mouth, he sucked gently and she gasped as she felt the sensation inside her intensify, she ran her fingers down his back and back round until she could undo his trousers, she tugged them down and he kicked them the rest off the way down until they were both naked, she timidly ran her fingers over his dick feeling all of him, he moaned and bit down on her nipple from the pleasure, he couldn't take anymore, he'd wanted her for so long, he hooked his arm under the back of her knee and pulled her lower body towards him, she gasped as he poised himself to enter her, she could feel him and she wanted him, she closed her eyes,

' Illyria open your eyes' she did as he said as he ran a finger over her cheek ' I want to see your eyes' he kissed her again and paused to look at her again, she nodded to say she wanted this and Tristan thrust into her, she moaned loudly at the stinging pain she felt and gripped him tightly, Tristan thrust more and more, Illyria moaned as the pain increased and held onto him tighter, the dirt rubbed against her back as Tristan's thrusts got faster and deeper, she felt him shake and suddenly he moaned and collapsed on top of her, his breathing was deep and shaky, he moved and rested on his arms, Illyria moved to rest on hers and tears crept from her eyes, he stroked her face and kissed her, he ran a finger between her legs and she shook as he showed her the blood,

' Does it get easier?' he nodded and picked her up taking her to the pool, he waded in deep and taking handfuls of water he washed her skin, she stood up and caressed his body,

' I'm sorry I didn't think, I should have been more gentle' she shook her head smiling

' I don't want you to be anything other than yourself' he smiled and kissed her again.

After they'd laid on the bank to dry of they made love again, he was right it still stung but it was becoming more pleasurable, she knew Tristan was restraining himself and being more gentle, she lay in his arms afterwards as the water lapped at their feet.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Plucked?

Illyria walked back to the house first, Tristan was going to scout the area once more before the sun set, the arrived back to see Viviana and Honoria out in the garden talking in hushed whispers to each other, they stopped as she passed and looked at her with smiles on their faces, Illyria walked away confused, they couldn't know, could they? Lancelot ignored her since his humiliation in the woods, Illyria didn't completely care, her mind constantly wandered back to that day for a different reason. Honoria waited until darkness and silence descended upon the house before going to Illyria's room and talking to her, she knocked gently on the door and entered,

' Honoria I thought you'd gone to sleep hours ago?'

' No I couldn't sleep'

' What's on your mind?'

' You actually'

' Me?'

' Yes ever since you came back from the woods today, you seem…different'

' Different? I'm not following you Honoria, what do you mean different?'

' I'm not sure I can't put my finger on it you just are, did something happen?' Illyria had to tell hr something,

' Lancelot kissed me'

' He did! What did you think?'

' It was nice but I had to stop him, I don't have feelings for him'

' So it was only a kiss, nothing more?'

' What are you getting at Honoria?'

' Well its just Viviana said something and it got me thinking'

' And what did Viviana say?'

' That you…how can I put this in a slightly politer way than Viviana did…erm…that you had been plucked'

' Did Viviana use a word that rhymes with that?' Illyria smirked

' Don't joke you have haven't you?'

' I'm not sure I know what you mean, please elaborate on the word plucked?' Illyria was stifling a giggle as she spoke,

' You know very well what I mean' Honoria was trying to keep a stern, motherly look on her face but Illyria knew she was holding back laughter as well,

' Yes I have been well and truly plucked as you put it' Honoria fell backwards and giggled,

' I knew it, I noticed as well after Viviana brought it up, so who was it?'

' I'm not telling you'

' Viviana knows who it was'

' Oh does she now and I suppose she shared her theory with you?'

' Yes she did actually' Honoria was beaming

' So who do you two think it was'

' Bors obviously?' the two collapsed on the bed in laughter

' Oh come on you really think I want to take on Vanora, she'd eat me alive'

' True I think you'd well and truly meet your match there'

' So come on then in all seriousness who do you think it was?'

' It's obviously the scout, I knew how you felt about him before you did'

' Lucky guess'

' No Viviana said when they first came here it was only a matter of time before you two gave in to each other'

' Well you're a fine one to talk'

' I don't know what you mean?'

' I've seen how you look at Dag' she noticed Honoria blush slightly,

' Don't know what you're talking about'

' Liar, perhaps you'd like Dag to pluck you?' Illyria ducked as Honoria threw a rolled up blanket at her head and burst into hysterics ' you two should take a little walk in the woods before we leave' another blanket was thrown at her and she dodged it again still laughing.

After Honoria left and the house was finally silent she opened her window and climbed down, Tristan was waiting in the shadows for her and the two crept quietly into the woods. When they were far enough into the trees Tristan grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, they'd only been apart for a few hours but it felt like days, his rough hands pulled her dress from her body, she shivered in the cold night air, Tristan's lips caressed her breasts, her nipples hardened from the cold air and he enclosed his lips around one sucking gently on it and feeling the pleasure wash over him as it softened slightly in his warm mouth. Illyria moaned as he placed a finger on her clit and gently traced small circled on it teasing her further, her body weakened to him and it was only his strong arm around her waist holding her up, she let her head roll back and listened to her own heavy breathing that was occasionally interrupted by a gasp of pleasure. He laid her on the ground on top of her dress and began removing his clothes, Illyria climbed onto her knees and gently kissed his stomach, she traced the scars with her tongue and he moaned quietly, she pulled his trousers down and ran her finger nails gently over his stomach. Tristan lowered himself down taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately, he held her leg and ran his hand up and down the outside of her thigh, he pushed himself into her being as gentle as he could, Illyria didn't find it as painful as she had earlier and when Tristan had stopped thrusting she felt the muscles in her lower abdomen tighten and a pleasuring sensation gripped her. They lay together for a while before she got up and straddles Tristan, he ran his fingers over the tops of her legs and she felt him harden again, Tristan eased himself inside of her and put his hands on her hips to rock her gently, the same sensation gripped Illyria again and she began to move faster on her own, Tristan let out a groan of pleasure and tightened his grip on her hips, he could feel her clit throbbing against his skin and he began thrusting into her, with his new bucking movements Illyria felt her pleasure intensify and she moved quicker still, Tristan watched her in ecstasy as her breasts bounced against her, she gripped her breasts and began teasing herself, teasing Tristan in the process. She felt him move deeper inside of her and leant forwards so she leaned over him, she positioned herself so her breasts hung temptingly over his mouth, she gasped as Tristan caught her nipple between his teeth and then released it slowly, they moved slower against each other but Tristan now thrust deeper inside of her, he moved her again so he was on top and pulled her legs up high either side of him, she moaned louder as she felt him push slower and deeper into her than he had before, his thrusts were more violent but they only increased Illyria's pleasure, Tristan gripped both her buttocks forcing her to him quicker, she gripped him tight as her legs shook uncontrollably, she felt something new, it made her want to scream with satisfaction, she could feel Tristan's body shaking as well and suddenly her body couldn't take anymore she moaned loudly and gripped Tristan tighter as she climaxed, she felt him release inside of her and the two lay back, Tristan went to move but she grabbed hold of him and held him where he was,

' Stay inside of me, we may not get this chance again for a while' Tristan kissed her passionately and lay his head against her breast, listening to her heart pound.

After a couple of hours the two of them crept back to the house, Illyria climbed back up through her window and Tristan left to join the others. Illyria lay on the bed smiling and remembering Tristan's touch on her skin.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Cracks

They set off the next morning to find the roman settlement, Tristan rode ahead to scout their path, Illyria hung back and talked with Arthur, Lancelot continued to avoid her. They rode until the sun began to set and Arthur decided they should stop and set up camp, it began to pour with rain and they sheltered under a large tree, Gawain started a fire and they huddled around it, Bors was talking about Vanora and his children with Dag,

' Dagonet, she wants to get married and give the children names'

' Women! The children already have names, don't they?' Tristan asked smirking as he sat next to Illyria,  
' Just Gilly. It's too much trouble so we gave the rest of them numbers'  
' That's interesting. I thought you couldn't count' Lancelot said smirking as everyone else roared with laughter, even Bors. The night was cold and moisture hung in the air even after the rain had stopped causing a heavy fog. They rode on in the morning and after a few more hours they came to the settlement, disgust showed on all their faces as they witnessed the squalor people were living in while the Romans emerged in their rich clothes. They waited for Arthur to talk with an older roman man, Illyria watched a young stuck up roman boy, who she assumed was the pope's favourite godchild, Alecto. The man walked inside and they could all tell Arthur was angry, he immediately set an elderly man free from his confines and walked over to where some roman soldiers were walling up a doorway, she heard Arthur raising his voice, Tristan stood beside her,

' Do you know what they're doing?'

' If they think the same as some of the other places I saw, they're walling up _heathens_' Tristan shook his head and they moved closer to where Arthur was now shouting at the soldiers, Arthur ordered Dagonet to break the wall down and while Dag did that the rest of them stood guard. Tristan was sent away to scout and see how close the Saxons were, she and the others entered the oubliette, they emerged carrying people close to death, Dag held a small boy in his arms, Arthur was livid and engaged in an argument with a man, Illyria heard Arthur shout for the men to be walled up where they would have condemned these people. Tristan came back and informed Arthur how close the Saxons were, he looked around at the people they had rescued,

' She is a woad' he nodded his head towards a bundle of rags lying on the floor, Dag was giving her water, Illyria looked at him and moved past the others to join Dag, she gasped as she saw Guinevere lying there, she looked pale and weak,

' Guinevere?' she gave Illyria a weak smile

' They tortured me…with machines' Illyria placed her hand on Guinevere's head,

' You know her?' Arthur asked joining Illyria

' Yes, is she going to be alright?' she looked at Dag

' Yes, she needs water, food and rest but she'll be fine, we need to fix her fingers as well' Illyria nodded and walked back to her horse. They rode on she watched as Arthur rode close to Guinevere and smiled, Tristan rode next to her and the occasionally exchanged subtle glances. They arrived at a frozen lake, after a heated debate it was agreed the only way on was to cross the frozen water, they moved slowly, Illyria noticed Tristan keeping an eye on her, they got the villagers across when it happened, a shout was heard and they turned to see Saxons across the ice, one Saxon fired an arrow and it landed a few yards from them, Tristan was the first to respond loading three arrows into his bow and firing, hitting the Saxon soldiers, the rest of them immediately reached for their bows, the fight ensued, arrows flew from either side and the Saxons began to advance, Guinevere who had already proven she was back to fighting form earlier after killing Marius, shot arrow after arrow next to Illyria, they both gasped as they saw Dag run out onto the ice, Illyria felt as though time was slowing down, Arthur and the others shouted to Dag who was hammering at the ice with his axe,

' Cover him' Arthur shouted, Illyria was shooting three arrows at a time, Tristan joined her in firing more than one arrow to aid Dagonet, she heard Bors roar and saw an arrow pierce Dagonet, she ran further forward and shot down a Saxon who was running at Dag, Tristan was at her side in seconds helping her cover Dag from a closer range, suddenly everyone paused as loud cracking sounds, Tristan looked down to see the ice splintering and Dag falling down gasping for breath, he grabbed Illyria and pulled her back to the others, Bors and Arthur were dragging Dagonet's body back, Illyria shuddered at his lifeless form, the ice began to rip apart, the Saxons fell into the cracks plunging into the icy water, some avoided the cracks and moved back, the ground beneath their feet began to move and Arthur ordered them to move, Bors lifted Dagonet's body onto his horse and they rode away, everyone was silent.

The villagers had beaten them back to the wall and upon their arrival the small boy Lucan that Dagonet had rescued ran out to see Dagonet, his run slowed to a walk as he spotted Dagonet's body draped over his horse, Illyria and Guinevere each placed a hand on his shoulder as he tugged Dagonet's ring off his finger. Later they all attended Dagonet's burial, Arthur looked sombre, Guinevere looked at Illyria trying to speak but unable to find the words,

' Go to him later, he'll need you' was all Illyria said quietly and Guinevere bowed her head.

They all dispersed after the burial, Bors, Galahad and Gawain went to drown their sorrows at the tavern, Arthur went back to his room to be alone, Illyria knew when light faded Guinevere would go to him, Lancelot sloped away to join the others at the tavern and Tristan was nowhere in sight. She walked slowly back to her room and closed the door behind her leaning against it with her eyes shut, she heard a clicking noise and the lamp near the bed ignited, she opened her eyes to see Tristan sitting on her bed,

' I didn't think you'd want to be alone tonight' she nodded and gave him a small smile, he moved off the bed and knelt in front of her, he pulled her boots off and removed her trousers before his lips caressed the inside of her leg, he lifted her leg so it was bent and resting over his shoulder and ran his rough hands over her leg, kissing the inside of her knee.

Illyria sighed and slid down the door to join him, she removed his shirt and trousers as he pulled her shirt and coat from her body, tossing them into the corner. He picked her up and they moved to the bed, Illyria's body ached and she was tired and the bed was to comforting. Tristan laid her on her side and lay down behind her, he entered her from behind and she moaned quietly, their skin pressed against each other and his hands held her body tightly to his as they made love, he slipped one hand between her legs and rubbed her clit while his other hand held her hips to him, she moaned louder as the muscles in her lower abdomen began to tighten with pleasure, she could feel herself climaxing and she knew Tristan was close, she could feel him shaking, trying to hold on as long as he could, as he came he bit down on her shoulder and as she came she gripped his hand that was between her legs.

They lay in bed, their legs entwined, Tristan kissed her bare back gently, his stubble tickling her and she kept hold of his hand, after a while Tristan dressed and went to his own room but not before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Illyria pulled a shirt over her head and sat on the bed, she let the tears slip down her face for her fallen friend, she thought of Honoria and how she would have to tell her when she got back. She heard a small tap at the door and stood up, pulling the blanket all the way around her, she opened it and was surprised to see who it was,

' Illyria I'm sorry did I wake you?' Lancelot's voice was quiet

' No I was awake'

' I just wanted to…'

' You don't have to'

' I want to, I want to apologise for that day in the woods and for being so childish and ignoring you after'

' All forgotten'

' Friends again?' he held out his hand and she smiled shaking it

' Well I'll let you sleep'

' Lancelot?'

' Yes?'

' Did you all get your papers?'

' Yes, we are free' he didn't look happy as he said it and turned walking back down the hallway to go outside.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Howls In My Veins

No one got to sleep, they were all woken and gathered at the wall, they looked out to see fire and knew the Saxons were waiting for them, they all looked grim at the sight below them, Arthur and Lancelot argued and Illyria stared at Tristan, her stomach knotted, something didn't feel right. Guinevere, Vanora and Illyria all left the men to argue and sat down to discuss matters, Arthur wouldn't let Illyria out to face them, Guinevere would go to the woads, she and Vanora would leave with the others, but Illyria had a feeling they wouldn't get far. The next day they rode away, all the knights had their heads down, Arthur stood alone on Badon Hill, Bors roared at him and he shouted back, Illyria couldn't help smiling at his bravery. They didn't get much further before Lancelot's horse became skittish and he stopped to calm it, they all looked at each other, Illyria smiled slightly at Vanora, they had both known it would come to this. Arthur turned and saw Lancelot riding towards him, his heart lifted as his fellow knights soon followed. Illyria rode into the woods and joined with the woads, Honoria and Erec were waiting for her, Illyria changed and Honoria painted the black sarmatian markings back on her as they both stood beside Guinevere ready for the fight. It began, she watched Tristan shoot down a man who was hiding in a tree, she smiled and both Honoria and Guinevere nudged her, smirking. The archers began to take down as many as possible,

' He'll send in the weaker men you met on the ice' Erec said watching closely

' How do you know?' Guinevere asked

' Kill of the weaker ones first and tire your enemy out, then attack and kill' he said his face stony, Kane and Aiden arrived with Merlin, Merlin stayed back as Kane and Aiden prepared to fight with the others. They moved forward into the fray, Illyria sliced manically, taking out as many men as possible, she watched Guinevere engage in a fight with the Saxon leader they'd faced on the frozen lake, Kane and Aiden were holding off three men each, Erec was slicing Saxon soldiers in half with joy, Honoria stood back to back with Illyria,

' You're very protective today' Illyria said breathlessly

' Viviana told me to keep an eye on you'

' Why?'

' Wouldn't say, just said I had to make sure no harm came to you' Illyria turned and looked at her quizzically, Honoria shrugged and they continued fighting. Illyria felt the aches in her arms as the second wave of Saxons joined in, this time she saw the leader join his men, she continued fighting, her hip had been slashed, it wasn't deep but it still bled down her leg, she took out the soldier she had been fighting and heard footsteps behind her, she turned, sword raised and clashed blades with Tristan who had turned at the same moment, Tristan stared at her, watching her fight made his heart pound both with fear and lust, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, kissing her in the middle of the battlefield, they broke the kiss and she smiled,

' You really do pick your moments don't you?' he smirked and launched a high kick next to her, knocking a Saxon to the ground, she smiled at him one more time before they parted and continued fighting, Honoria simply smirked at Illyria. As the battle continued Illyria lost sight of Tristan, they didn't even realise at the beginning but soon the fight had ended, they turned and looked around the field, Illyria saw Arthur, Bors, Galahad and Gawain but not Tristan, her heart began to race, where was he? Kane and Aiden approached her, they both looked exhausted but they were unharmed, Erec was covered in blood and he looked sombre, he looked up at her his eyes full of sorrow,

' Who?' she said quietly

' Lancelot, not dead yet but he's close and…'

' And' her voice grew sharper; she could feel the pain taking over her body, rushing through her veins in place of her life giving blood, the pain howled in her veins,

' Tristan' she bit down on her lip and looked into the distance at the knights,

' I must go and help Lancelot' Honoria squeezed her hand and gave her a sympathetic look before running across the field with Aiden accompanying her.

Illyria stood completely still, afraid if she moved she might break, Kane wrapped a cloak around her shaking shoulders as her father and Merlin came out from the woods, Kane left her to tell them the losses, she heard her father gasp at the mention of Tristan's death and felt her legs begin to tremble.

Illyria looked once more at the scene before turning, mounting her horse and riding away as fast as she could,

' Shall I go after her?' Erec asked her father solemnly

' No leave her be, her heart is heavy with sorrow, anger and pain, she must come to terms with this on her own' he watched his daughters silhouette move further away in the distance until he could no longer see her.

Illyria rode for hours, her eyes blinded by tears that burned her skin as they fell, she stopped the horse as she arrived back in the village, Viviana stood waiting for her in the garden, she walked slowly towards her,

' Is this what you meant by a great destiny, are you sure you didn't mean great pain?' she shouted angrily at Viviana, shaking with rage,

' Your great destiny has not yet come to pass, but it will'

' Just speak sense for once, speak comfort anything but riddles' Illyria collapsed to the ground feeling the pain inside her worsen,

' I can say nothing to you that would ease your pain'

' Not even one word?' Viviana crouched beside her and pulled her close

' I cant, but there is someone who can'.

Arthur and the knights rode with Honoria and Erec back to the village, Viviana stood in the garden once more to greet them,

' Is she here?' Honoria rushed from her horse to Viviana in panic

' She was here'

' So where is she now?' Viviana shrugged and Honoria eyed her suspiciously,

' You know more than you're letting on Viviana'

' Don't know what you mean Honoria you really shouldn't be so suspicious' she winked and walked back inside the house,

' Told you she wouldn't tell you' Lancelot said easing himself off his horse and clutching his stomach in pain, Galahad and Gawain supported him either side,

' Worth a try, she will be alright won't she?'

' From what I've seen of Illyria she can more than take care of herself' he said, Gawain smiled warmly at Honoria,

' I think we should live here you know' Vanora whispered to Bors

' I think you're on to something there by beautiful lover' he wrapped an arm around her as they watched their children play with Illyria's nephews,

' We wont be far from Arthur and Guinevere and there's plenty of room for the children' Bors nodded absentmindedly

' Any news?' she asked him concerned, he'd been so distant since the battle and she was worried, he shook his head, she stroked his back and he kissed her warmly,

' It'll be alright' she said quietly to him

' I'm worried about her Vanora, she's young, and how is she going to cope with all of this?'

' She's strong Bors, you know that' he smiled,

' I wish she'd stayed here so we could have kept an eye on her though, where has she gone?'

' Bors don't worry we'll see her again, I'm sure of it, she just needs some time, if I lost you I'd run away too'

' Yes run away and never let any other man touch you especially Lancelot' she smiled and nudged him in the stomach as he kissed her again.

Illyria rode away where Viviana told her to, it took her three days to get there but finally she arrived in the small village and stopped nest to where a young man was hoisting his son onto his shoulders,

' I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Helaine?'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Told You

Illyria rode in the direction the man pointed her in and came to the small house he described. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door, she felt incredibly nervous, she couldn't believe what Viviana had told her and had demanded to see for herself, she jumped as the door opened. The woman stood there and looked Illyria up and down slowly her moth opened wider as she took in Illyria's face,

' You can't be?'

' I was going to say the same to you' her face broke into a shocked smile,

' My Illyria?'

' My mother?' Illyria felt the tears fall freely down her face as the woman grabbed her and clutched her tightly; Illyria clung to her mother feeling a wave of new comfort crash over her and numb some of her pain

' I never thought I'd get to see you again' she took Illyria's face in her hands and looked at her ' oh you're so beautiful' Illyria held her mothers hands that rested on her cheeks and closed her eyes,

' Oh my poor darling who was he?' she opened her eyes in surprise ' I know that pain Illyria, I had to give your father up'

' Does it ever stop hurting?' she whispered hoarsely

' Never, I'm sorry to say' her mothers eyes filled with tears

' Helaine don't keep her out in the cold, get her in here' Illyria opened her mouth in surprise at the sound of another familiar voice,

' Flora?' her mother nodded

' She's always known I was here, I needed someone to watch and care for my girls when I couldn't and I could think of no one more perfect than Flora' they walked inside and Flora immediately wrapped Illyria in a blanket and handed her a hot drink,

' I don't understand, you've been here the whole time, not dead like we all thought, why didn't you contact any of us?'

' Let me explain from the beginning, I always knew Desdemona had set her sights on your father, even before I was in his life, she had never liked that he chose a woad over her and she despised me even more from then on. I always knew she would try something to get rid of me, but even I didn't suspect what she had planned, the day of the accident my coach was rammed off the road by some friends of hers, she was there, she told me if I ever returned to your father she'd kill all of you. I knew the kind of friends she had, if she didn't manage to get to you, she'd have set you all up as traitors and made sure the Romans sentenced you all to death. I made my choice reluctantly, I managed to contact Flora the next day and explain, I told her under no circumstance was she to reveal I was still alive to any of you, a choice I despised but had to make for all your sakes'

' I knew she was evil but I didn't realise just how evil she could be' Illyria was shocked at the revelation, ' so you've lived here the whole time?'

' Yes, Flora would visit, she reintroduced me to Viviana, Elsa and Honoria, it had been years since I'd seen them, I asked them all to keep watch over my girls, of course I knew one day you would run away, you weren't meant for the life of a roman girl you're too much…'

' Like you?' Illyria smiled at her mother

' Exactly, when Flora told me she'd sent you to Honoria I knew you'd be safe, then Evaine joined you with my two little nephews, how is she?'

' She has married again'

' To a Saxon' Flora cut in

' Erec's good man, he helped us defeat the Saxons'

' I have no doubt he's a good man, Evaine needs some happiness' they all nodded in agreement,

' How is your father?'

' He's very well, much better since he escaped Desdemona's clutches'

' He has left her?' Helaine looked shocked

' How long is it since you've been here?' Illyria asked Flora

' Your mother asked me to stay with you and Evaine, that's what I did'

' Yes he's left Desdemona, she set him up and he was taken away to Rome with Anthony to face death'

' How did they escape?'

' Erec and I went after him' her mother smiled at her

' Then what did you do?'

' Erec took them back and I travelled around helping others who were suffering at roman hands'

' You're so like your father' she smiled proudly at her daughter

' He says I'm just like you' they smiled again

' And what of my other daughter Laudine?'

' Still living with Desdemona, every inch the roman girl, she married a roman, lives like a roman and has renounced all family apart from Desdemona'

' Such a shame, still I knew she'd be like that, she always did want everything to better than what you or Evaine had'

' Brat' Flora but in, Helaine smiled, Illyria couldn't bring herself to, she was dreading the moment her mother would ask about Tristan,

' Well you must be exhausted my darling, come you need to sleep' she stood and held her hand out to Illyria who took it, her mothers touch was the Sam, soft, warm and comforting as ever,

' It's going to sound strange when I say this but I am glad you're alive mother' Helaine smiled and pulled Illyria close again

' Cry for him', her mother smoothed her hair out of her face and left her alone in the room. Illyria sat on the bed as her mother closed the door and did just that, she felt like she should have run out of tears hours ago mourning Tristan but they just kept coming.

Illyria spent days talking with her mother, Flora had returned to Honoria's house and a few days later, Honoria and Viviana rode up. Honoria smiled and clutched Illyria to her,

' I wont ask how you are, all of us here know the pain you feel' Illyria smiled gratefully, Honoria and Helaine walked inside talking as Viviana approached Illyria,

' Do you feel comforted?' she nodded smiling weakly

' I'm sorry I shouted at you, I was angry' Viviana waved a hand to hush her

' No one had more right to shout at me than you' they walked inside

' How is everyone?' Illyria asked Honoria

' Worried about you, Lancelot's making a good recovery thanks to Viviana's healing hands, Bors and Vanora are moving into the village and I think Galahad and Gawain might as well'

' They could all live in one big house together' Illyria joked

' Well Bors gas finally asked Vanora to be his wife and he promised her they would name all the children'

' Yes well they've got so many now Bors is reaching his limit on how high he can count' Viviana cackled at the table.

Honoria and Viviana left a few days later, Illyria missed them, and she missed the house,

' Since father is no longer with Desdemona and we're all safe away from her, you could come back?'

' I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about it'

' You're worried he'll be angry at you?'

' Yes, I abandoned him Illyria how could he forgive that?'

' If Tristan walked back up to me I wouldn't care what had happened before, I'd just be happy to have him back' her voice cracked slightly towards the end of her sentence.

A month passed as she tried to convince her mother to return, saying she wouldn't return without her. Illyria was down by the river getting water one morning when she began to feel strange, her stomach flipped and she had to lean over and vomit, she held her stomach shakily, this had happened to her several times now, she wondered if the water was safe to drink. She got back to the house and her mother watched her closely, Viviana and Honoria emerged from a back room,

' Do you really need all this?' Honoria asked Helaine, she paused and followed Helaine's gaze to Illyria who had just sat down at the table, she looked pale and she was shaking, Helaine turned to Viviana and Honoria and raised her eyebrows, Honoria smirked,

' Told you' Viviana muttered to them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Fluttering

' Illyria are you alright dear?' Helaine asked, though she was fairly certain she knew what was wrong and so did Honoria and Viviana. The three of them had been discussing it each time they visited; it was Viviana who first broached the subject;

' She's with child' she had muttered as Illyria had gone upstairs

' Oh she is not and besides how can you possibly tell?' Honoria said disbelieving

' I've managed to notify you of other changes in her life and now you don't believe me?'

' I didn't say I didn't believe you I'm just asking how you can possibly know that, when lets be honest she couldn't be more than a few weeks pregnant?'

' I'd say about 2-3 weeks pregnant and I'm telling you she is, you wait if she's not being sick in the morning already she will soon' Helaine looked shocked

' Do you think she knows?' she asked Viviana

' No and we won't tell her, she must grieve first'.

' Illyria?' Illyria raised her head slowly, she still felt nauseous

' I'm fine, I'm not sure that waters safe to drink though, it keeps making me sick'

' It's not the water' Viviana muttered

' What did you say?' Illyria asked quietly, her nausea growing stronger

' I said I don't think it's the water'

' Well you're all knowing, tell me what you think is making me ill?'

' I don't think you're ill I think you're pregnant' Illyria's mouth gaped in shock

' I am not'

' Yes you are'

' I am not and how could you possibly know if I was?'

' Because like you said I'm all knowing' Illyria stood up and walked outside without another word, the looks on her mother and Honoria's faces said that they believed Viviana too. She sat down and placed a hand under her shirt on her stomach, she didn't feel anything, no bump, nothing. Honoria sat beside her

' I'm not pregnant' Illyria said defiantly

' Of course you're not dear because Viviana's always wrong' she said sarcastically, Illyria raised her eyebrows in an un-amused way,

' Look Illyria you should see it as a good thing, you're having Tristan's child, there will still be part of him in this world' Illyria broke down in tears, the thought of having a child terrified her,

' Are you scared?' Honoria asked her quietly, she nodded and continued to cry

' Good I was starting to think you weren't human, it's good to be scared of this Illyria, it's a big deal but the way to look at it is think of Vanora at least you haven't had as many as her' Illyria smiled.

Two more months passed before Illyria put her foot down, she was now about four months pregnant and she did have a small bump, her mother had been trying to put off going back to Honoria's with her but Illyria was having none of it

' If you don't come back with me I shall disown you and you'll never see your grandchild' Helaine muttered stubbornly but immediately began packing. They journeyed back to Honoria's, it was dark when they arrived, Erec and Evaine had moved out into a near by house with the boys and Flora stayed with them, Elsa was asleep, Accalia stood up as they entered and wandered over to Illyria and sniffed her stomach before rubbing her head against Illyria's legs,

' I didn't know you had a pet?' Helaine smiled at the wolf

' That is Accalia, she is not a pet, she's more of a lodger, she comes and goes as she pleases, now if you'll excuse me I'm pregnant and I want to sleep'

' Well you should know you've picked a good time to come back' Honoria said smiling,

' Why?' Illyria asked suspiciously

' It's Bors and Vanora's wedding tomorrow, you can be a surprise for them'

Illyria smiled and went upstairs and lay on the bed, and she ran a hand over her stomach.

She woke up early to feel a gentle fluttering feeling in her stomach as the baby moved around, she smiled and looked out of the window, she watched Bors' children running around setting up flowers for the wedding. She laughed as Gilly began to hit one of the other boys over the head with a bunch of flowers,

' Gilly, that's very good but not today' Bors looked exasperatedly at his oldest, Illyria laughed and Bors looked up, his mouth dropped open and he pointed at her and smiled, she signalled him she'd be down in five minutes and he nodded smiling. Illyria pulled on a charcoal coloured dress and roughly put her hair up, she heard a knock at the door and opened it, and Arthur stood there,

' So the rumours are true, the wanderer returns'

' For a big guy Bors certainly moves fast' she said smiling, Arthur pulled her into a hug and pulled back in surprise, he took a small step back and placed a hand on her stomach,

' Illyria you're…'

' Putting on weight I know I need to exercise more' she smiled jokingly as Arthur pulled her into a hug,

' Congratulations, am I right in thinking this is Tristan's child?' she nodded quietly and he smiled though she could see the pain in his eyes that she felt everyday,

' Come on they're all dying to see you again'

They walked downstairs, everyone was in the garden, Gawain was holding a blanket over Bors face as Vanora stood shouting at him,

' I want to see her Bors and you cant see me till the wedding so be quiet and give me a few minutes or…' she trailed off as she saw Illyria, she ran over and hugged her and pulled back in shock, Illyria quickly put a finger to her lips to hush her, Vanora smiled and nodded and mouthed congratulations before running away.

They all sat down and began talking, Illyria didn't mention her mother, her mother wanted to see her father before she saw anyone else. Her father emerged an hour later followed by Kane, Aiden and Merlin, Illyria smiled as they all kissed her head. Everyone talked loudly as Lancelot sat next to her; he winced slightly as he sat,

' How are you?' she asked him

' I'll live, Illyria is it true?' he nodded to her stomach subtly, she nodded and he smiled

' Congratulations, if you need anything Illyria I'm here for you'

' Thank you, may I ask you a favour Lancelot?'

' Of course, anything?'

' Will you take me to where Tristan is buried?'

' You don't know, I can't believe no ones told you'

' Told me what?'

' We never found Tristan's body'

' What!'

' We never found him, if I can survive my injuries I'm damn certain he could, I've been searching around and I found a small village where a man told me he saw a man pass through the town about two days after the battle, but he said he looked weak' Illyria lowered her head,

' Which brings up the question of if he is alive, why didn't he come here or go back to wall, maybe he didn't want to come back to me?'

' You can't think like that Illyria, he cared deeply for you, I saw the two of you on that battlefield, he loved you' she closed her eyes and felt a fresh surge of pain,

' Or perhaps it was a kiss goodbye, all I know is its been over three months since that day and he's nowhere to be seen, I've got bigger things to think of'

' Illyria I meant what I said I'm here for you, I'm still your friend and you can call on me for anything' she squeezed his hand and pushed herself up

' I'll find him Illyria' she smiled weakly and went inside the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A Hard Few Months

Illyria sat in the house and her father walked in,

' How are you dear?'

' I'm fine'

' Arthur told me the good news, congratulations dear' she smiled as he hugged her and placed a hand on her growing bump,

' You're not angry?'

' Why would I be angry, I'm going to have another grandchild?'

' I'm having a child out of wed lock, and you're not angry about it?'

' I'm just happy to have you back, besides I think you've been through enough lately I don't want to cause you anymore worry' she smiled

' Come with me'

' Where are we going?'

' In the back room, I have something to show you' he followed looking confused, she opened the door and held out her hand for him to go in,

' Are you not coming in with me?'

' Oh no I think you need to do this alone' she walked away smirking, Evaine was at the door frame and she pointed to the room and covered her mouth to stop herself laughing out loud,

' Do you think they'll be alright in there alone?' she said smirking

' I think they'll do just fine' Evaine had been shocked to see her mother but had quickly come round to her presence; she'd always been close to their mother.

Everyone stood waiting for Vanora, Helaine and Drystan stood together, smiling and holding each other's hand, Illyria and Evaine smiled at seeing their parents so happy. Finally Vanora walked down the centre and stood with Bors, Illyria and Guinevere stood beside her keeping her daughters under control, Guinevere wore a blue dress and Illyria wore a greyish-blue dress, Vanora wasn't one for tradition and wore a deep red dress, Bors smiled warmly at her as they were married.

Everyone celebrated; Gawain, Galahad and Bors congratulated Illyria on the baby,

' We're going to be uncles again' Gawain exclaimed happily

' Speak for yourself this is the first time I get to be an uncle' Bors said happily

' That's because it's normally you making us uncles' Galahad laughed, Bors and Galahad walked away laughing and Gawain stayed with Illyria,

' We really are happy for you Illyria' she smiled at him

' Did Lancelot tell you?' she nodded sombrely

' We'll find him Illyria don't worry'

' I'm not worried, if he wanted to be with me he'd be here Gawain'

' Unless there was something preventing him?'

' Maybe…so when are you going to tell Honoria how you feel about her?' Gawain almost spat his mouthful of wine out and stared at her

' I…I…don't…'

' Gawain I've seen how you stare at her and I know she feels the same about you, stop wasting time and tell her' he smiled sheepishly and walked over to Honoria.

Two more months passed, Illyria felt huge, she was six months pregnant and her entire body ached. Vanora was an angel helping her through the rough stages and helping with what to expect, Bors had become very protective over her as well, Vanora told her he was looking forward to becoming an uncle. Lancelot had ridden away two weeks ago and no one had heard from him, Gawain and Honoria were due to be married in a few weeks and Evaine had announced that she and Erec were expecting a child later that year and to top it all off they had all witnessed the marriage of Arthur and Guinevere only a week ago. Her parents were happy together, it emerged that Desdemona had married an elderly roman senator so her parents decided to recommit themselves to each other and had a small ceremony to reaffirm their vows; Kane and Aiden were ecstatic to have their sister back. Illyria sat in the sun her hand on her stomach; she winced as the baby aimed another sharp kick,

' Got his mothers kick then?' Gawain said smiling and sitting next to her

' I'd say that felt more like a Tristan kick' she said smiling back

' How is pregnancy?'

' Wonderful you should try it some time'

' Well I can't but Honoria is' she turned to him in surprise

' You work fast don't you?' she said laughing

' Illyria I call that a serious case of the pot calling the kettle black' he laughed back ' I'm going to be a father, can you believe it?'

' Hey I'm going to be a mother and I'm still trying to get my head around that'

' Have you heard any news of Lancelot?'

' No, Arthur hasn't either I think he's getting worried'

' We all are, Galahad is thinking we should go and look for him'

' Do you want to go with all your good news?'

' I've spoken with Honoria, she said we have to get married first and that if I'm not back before she gives birth she'll kill me herself' Illyria laughed as the baby kicked again.

Honoria and Gawain were married a week later, two days after that the knights rode away in search of their friends, Erec joined them to help in any way he could, Illyria would never admit it aloud but she knew Tristan wasn't coming back she could feel it.

Two months passed with no word from them, Illyria was now eight months pregnant and she felt it, she was tired all the time, Vanora sympathised with her,

' You know even though you're eight months pregnant you look incredible'

' Vanora I think you're losing your eyesight I look awful'

' No you don't, your skins glowing'

' That's not glow that's sweat from lugging the extra weight around' they laughed and Illyria winced as the baby kicked her again, Evaine was 3 months pregnant and Honoria was 2 months pregnant, both were suffering from severe morning sickness and Illyria didn't envy them,

' I hated that stage' Vanora said as Honoria ran outside to be sick

' You and me both' Illyria said smiling, she felt bad for Honoria though her mother Elsa was sick and because they were pregnant none of them were allowed near her so Viviana was in charge of taking care of her. Two weeks later Elsa passed away, Honoria was devastated to lose her mother, she wanted Gawain back with her but they still hadn't heard anything, Guinevere had moved into the house with them, she helped Vanora take car of he three of them. Evaine was suffering with her pregnancy, Helaine had told her she had to stay in bed, the weather was growing colder and everyone was afraid that Evaine could get sick. The rain poured down, the streets were more like a muddy river, everyone stayed inside, Vanora and her children were staying in the house with them, Illyria felt safer knowing Vanora was there should anything go wrong. Helaine, Viviana and Vanora took it in turns to care for their pregnant friends; Guinevere was a good friend to Illyria she stayed with her all day. Time passed an Illyria was over her due date, her back and ribs ached, every time the baby kicked it now made her shout in pain and she knew that her mother, Viviana and Vanora were concerned about her being a week overdue. They sat downstairs keeping warm by the fire when they heard noise outside, Honoria sat bolt upright, seconds later Gawain, Bors and Lancelot entered the room, Bors greeted Vanora as Honoria burst into tears in Gawain's arms, Illyria felt a sharp pain shoot through her lower body and sat up, everyone was on their feet and talking loudly, Illyria gasped in pain but no one heard her, she'd had mild pain all day but ignored it, she'd been in pain for days and dint think it was anything different. Another pain shot through her and she gasped louder, Viviana was next to her,

' Deep breaths Illyria' the room fell silent and everyone suddenly flew into a panic.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Push

Illyria screamed on the bed, she'd never felt pain that intense, Bors, Lancelot and Gawain sat in the other room, a pained expression on each of their faces at the noises coming from Illyria in the other room. Honoria and Guinevere held a hand each while Viviana and Helaine were in charge of delivering the baby. Illyria couldn't stop screaming and crying she felt like she was going to split in two. Eight hours later Illyria was still in agony on the bed,

' Is it nearly over?' she asked her mother

' Not yet sweetheart, it's your first baby, it's going to take a while' Vanora nodded in agreement

' It took me 26 hours to deliver Gilly'

' 26 hours!' Illyria gasped.

Honoria and Guinevere went to lie down after Viviana informed them it was still going to be a while, Helaine went to check on Evaine and Lancelot came in to sit with her,

' How are you?' he asked her quietly, Illyria took another deep breath and grit her teeth as she faced another contraction

' I've…been…better' she said through gasps, Lancelot took her hand worriedly,

' Do you need anything?'

' Water… please' he left and returned with a cup in his hand and Viviana followed him in with a damp cloth, she placed the cloth on her forehead while Illyria drank the water, she was tired and every time she came close to falling asleep a sharp pain would wake her up,

' Sleep Illyria you need a break' Viviana said

' I'll leave you to it, call if you need anything' he whispered to her and kissed her cheek, Viviana watched him leave,

' He cares about you, not the way Tristan did but he cares about you like…'

' Almost like a best friend or sister?'

' Exactly' Viviana stroked her head as she fell asleep.

The night grew stormier, Erec returned with Arthur and Galahad, all the men were disheartened at not finding Tristan. They waited with the others as Illyria's screaming resumed, finally Helaine shooed all of them out of the house, and they walked down to Bors' house and waited for the news. Illyria panted in agony Guinevere had gone with Arthur and Honoria had gone to sleep, she was exhausted and Gawain and Illyria had both had to force her to go to sleep. Helaine and Viviana were left in charge of Illyria, she screamed again as they heard a knock at the door, Helaine left to answer it and rushed back in seconds later,

' That was your uncle Kane, one of the woads has been severely injured one of us needs to go to them'

' Well it will have to be you some of the woads don't trust me' Helaine looked torn, she'd wanted to stay with her daughter

' Go mother I'll be fine I've got Viviana' she smiled as best she could through the pain,

' I'll be back as quickly as I can' she said kissing her daughters forehead and rushing out, Illyria groaned in pain, her entire body was drenched in sweat and she was boiling out,

' Calm down child, you've still got a while to go' Viviana said dabbing her brow with a cold, damp cloth.

Two more hours passed, Illyria didn't know how much longer she could keep going, her body was ready to give up on her, she was exhausted and in so much pain, her mother still wasn't back, the woad must have been more injured than first thought.

Viviana held her hand and dabbed her forehead, her concern grew, Illyria had been in labour for 24 hours, and she was getting weaker by the hour,

' Hold on Illyria, you're a strong woman you can fight this' Viviana heard a quiet thump on the front door,

' It's open, come in I can't leave her now' she shouted keeping her gaze on Illyria,

' Push Illyria'

' I am pushing' she said through gritted teeth, Illyria pushed as hard as she could, the door opened and Vanora walked in,

' I thought I'd come and see how you are'

' Vanora come and help me' Viviana said, Vanora nodded in shock at seeing Tristan, Vanora hooked an arm under Illyria's knee to give Illyria her body to push against, Illyria's body shook as she screamed in pain,

Illyria pushed as had as she could; Vanora rubbed her leg comfortingly,

' You're doing really well Illyria' she said Illyria moaned in pain again, her entire body shook and she gasped when suddenly a cry broke the temporary silence in the room, Illyria looked up to see her child,

' Congratulations you have a son' Viviana said smiling, she cut the cord and wrapped the child in a blanket, he didn't cry, Viviana handed the bundle to Illyria, she looked down into her sons blue eyes, he was silent and pensive, he watched his mother closely as she watched him,

' Just like your father' she muttered smiling

' Congratulations Illyria' Vanora said stroking her damp hair away from her forehead,

' Thank you' she said to both Viviana and Vanora,

' I'll go and tell the others' Vanora said standing and kissing the baby on the head

' Illyria you should sleep for a while' Viviana said

' Not a chance I've waited over nine months and gone through 27 hours of labour to see him, Illyria couldn't take her eyes off her son.

She heard the rabble arrive outside and smiled,

' Your uncles are here to see you' she smiled as Viviana pulled a blanket around them and tied Illyria's hair up off her face, Guinevere, Honoria and her mother walked in, her mother was breathless,

' I met everyone as I was running back through the village, I'm sorry I missed it sweetheart, let me see my grandson' Illyria smiled and pulled the blanket away from his face, the three women awed,

' He looks like Tristan' Guinevere said smiling

' I know' Illyria said she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes, the women fussed until Bors shouted

' Come on I want to meet my nephew' Vanora smiled and shook her head, they left and Bors, Gawain, Galahad, Arthur and Lancelot came in,

' My god it's a tiny Tristan' Gawain said smiling, Illyria lay back as Bors cooed over the baby,

' Vanora I think we should have another one' he shouted smiling

' How about you give birth to the next one?' she shouted back

' That's physically impossible' he smirked

' What are you going to name him?' Arthur asked stroking a finger over the tiny baby's head gently,

' Caleb'

' Good name' Bors shouted

' Strong' Galahad added

' Fearless' Arthur said smiling at the child

' Name of a knight' Lancelot said smiling Gawain smiled as well before adding

' I think Tristan would have liked that' they all nodded and smiled in agreement, Caleb remained silent, taking in all the new faces around him under his mothers watchful gaze.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Horizon 

Three months passed Honoria was 5 months pregnant and Evaine was 6 months, Illyria cradled her 3-month-old son in her arms, he held a lock of her hair in his hand tightly and stared at her. Caleb was a quiet baby, which everyone was thankful for, Illyria adored him but it pained her to look at him sometimes, he looked so much like Tristan. It wasn't just her that could see it though; every time she saw one of the knights holding Caleb she could tell they felt the same pain as her. She felt as though months were flying by like days, it wasn't long before 3 months had passed and she was holding Evaine's hand as Evaine struggled through her difficult labour. Evaine had struggled throughout her pregnancy, she had suffered with terrible sickness and had been bedridden for the last few months, Illyria held her hand and wiped the sweat from Evaine's forehead and comforted her as she tried to push through her pain. Hours later Illyria emerged from the room with a tiny bundle in her arms, the child gurgled quietly in her arms as she smiled at Erec,

' Meet your daughter Erec' she smiled and handed the bundle to him, Erec's face lit up,

' And your son' Helaine said following her out, Erec's eyes widened in shock,

' Twins!' he said quietly, Helaine smiled and handed him his son, an even bigger smile broke his face as he held his children in his arms,

' How is Evaine?' he asked his face suddenly full of concern

' She's fine Erec she wanted you to see your children' he smiled

' Can I see her?'

' Viviana's going to fetch you when she's ready' he smiled at his children again, Illyria smiled and stroked her nieces head,

' Well I should get back to Caleb'

Illyria walked away, she got to her room where Honoria was watching Caleb, Illyria helped up the heavily pregnant Honoria,

' So boy or girl?' Honoria said placing her hand on her lower back and stretching,

' Both actually'

' Twins! Well they're going to have their hands full' she groaned as she stretched

' Go to bed you're tired' Illyria said, Honoria smiled and nodded as she left.

Illyria sat on the bed and looked into the carved wooden cradle at her son, she felt her eyes fill with tears; she thought of the way Erec smiled when he held his children and wondered if Tristan would have smiled like that when he held Caleb? She had given up and accepted Tristan's death in the passing months, she suspected that the others had as well although reluctantly. Erec and Evaine named their children Soren and Ana, a month passed and Honoria gave birth to hers and Gawain's daughter, they named her Nineve, though everyone took to calling her Eve for short. Soon they were celebrating Caleb's first birthday, it was a moment of pure joy for Illyria to see how happy her son was, though she also felt great pain, it was almost two years since Tristan's death and she knew the others were thinking the same.

Though as it does life continued, Lancelot continued to travel, refusing to settle down, Galahad stayed and doted on his niece, he adored her, she wasn't his only reason for staying though, he had met a young woman in the village and was trying to pluck up the courage to propose to her. Illyria enjoyed watching her son grow, he was strong, he walked, started talking and learnt things quickly, she still couldn't stop the dull ache in her heart though. Viviana was the only one with the courage to talk to her about it,

' You still ache for him?'

' Everyday' Illyria said quietly as Caleb slept in her arms

' Do you believe he is alive?'

' No'

' Yes you do'

' No I don't'

' You do, I know you do'

' Oh really how do you know?'

' If you didn't still believe he was out there somewhere you wouldn't jump every time you hear there's some one new in the village or wait relentlessly for Lancelot's return to hear if there's any news, you do still believe' Illyria stayed silent, she didn't want to admit that Viviana was right.

She barely slept that night, questions raced through her mind, the same questions that always stayed in her head when the subject of Tristan was raised; was he alive? Could he really be out there somewhere? How did he survive? Where was he? Did he think of her? Her night ended the way it always did when she thought like this; she cried until she became exhausted and fell asleep then Caleb woke her.

The next morning she came downstairs with Caleb to find the kitchen crowded, every one was there,

' What's going on?' she asked Honoria confused

' Your stepmothers dead'

' Desdemona? Really?' Illyria couldn't help the small smile that crept across her lips

' Yes, Flora heard and notified your parents an hour ago'

' How did she die?'

' She was in Rome with your sister and her husband, they were at the arena watching slaves or "gladiators" as they call them fight, apparently one of the slaves, who was undefeated may I add, led a revolt, all the slaves banded together and attacked, they escaped but they killed or injured most of the spectators who were in their way, Desdemona was being shown around where the slaves were kept when the escape occurred'

' Well good on them'

' Last thing we heard was that they had "acquired" a ship and were sailing towards us'

' This won't end well' Illyria shook her head as she spoke ' the Romans won't let this lie, they'll be over here torturing people to find out where the slaves are'

' That's what Arthur said, they discussing what to do, we know where their ship will make port but the debate is who's going?'

' I can't believe there's a debate'

' Arthur's already said he's going, he's leaving to it to the others to decide for themselves if they want to join him'

' Well I'm going'

' So am I, Gawain's not completely happy about it but I told him he married me not a simple housewife' Illyria smiled and looked at Caleb, he was observing the room quietly, Honoria stroked his hair gently and he turned and grinned at her, Illyria saw the look on Honoria's face,

' I know…he's just like his father' Honoria smiled

' You read my mind' she said pulling a face back at Caleb who laughed quietly.

Lancelot arrived back from his travels, apparently the news had reached him as well, in the end all the knights agreed to go, Erec, Honoria and Illyria would join them, Helaine, Evaine, Vanora and Viviana were staying to care for the children, Illyria hated leaving Caleb but she did want to personally thank whoever had removed Desdemona from her life. They left and journeyed to a small town near the beach where the ship would dock, the knights took it in turns to keep watch over the horizon, finally almost a week later they heard shouts from Gawain who was keeping watch, the ship was just visible on the horizon, they all stood and watched it sail closer.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Good Girl

Everyone was silent as the ship drifted closer to the shore,

' Something doesn't feel right' Arthur said quietly

' What do you mean?' Lancelot looked at him quizzically, Arthur didn't get a chance to answer seconds later the ship erupted into bursts of golden flames, and everyone's mouths dropped open in shock.

Arthur watched closely and Illyria voiced her thoughts,

' If that is a ship full of people why is there no screaming or people throwing themselves overboard?' she looked at Arthur

' Because there's no one on that ship' Arthur looked dejected and walked away from the cliff down to the campsite, everyone soon followed him. Without a word they packed up and began the long ride back to the village, Illyria was next to Bors;

' I don't understand' Bors said, his tone full of confusion ' why set fire to the ship?'

' They weren't on there Bors, they must have deserted the ship and swam to shore' Illyria answered quietly,

' Then how did it catch fire?'

' Maybe one stayed behind to ignite the ship or flaming arrow, who knows'

He shrugged and they rode on in silence, Illyria wasn't sure why she felt so dejected, perhaps part of her was longing for a fight? She could see the same expression on all their faces, she knew they'd all wanted to help, she knew that a big part of the men missed being knights. They rode through the night, they were all exhausted as they approached the village, Illyria soon woke up when she heard Bors shout though, she looked up to see smoke on the horizon where the village was and kicked her horse hard to make it faster. Smoke billowed from all the houses, people were on the streets injured and crying, Illyria frantically ran to the house Honoria right behind her, they searched every room and found nothing, Illyria fell against the door her heart hammering in her throat, no mother, no Viviana, no Vanora, and most importantly no Caleb.

Honoria stood over her; she was looking hysterically around for any clues of where they were, she paused as her eye caught sight of something, she pulled Illyria up and pushed the door over, a piece of parchment was slammed against the wood with a knife, she ripped it off and looked at Illyria, Illyria took it from her and began reading it;

_To the youngest daughter of Drystan,_

You are summoned by the lady Laudine and her husband Lord Marius, if you fail to answer this summons your son shall pay the price, and just as a guarantee we have taken the children of the friends the sarmatian knights, they must also attend, you must all arrive unarmed within the week or their blood resides on your hands.

Illyria read the message out loud to the knights; her hands shook with a mixture of rage and fear. Her mother and father arrived with Kane and Aiden, they had all been tricked by a diversion and missed the children being snatched, her mother had cried furiously with anger at herself for falling for their trick and for Laudine's behaviour, it emerged that they had also taken Guinevere as well, that did it for Arthur, he was angry before at his friends pain but now rage pulsed through him that equalled his friends'. They all agreed to leave immediately, Honoria and Illyria weren't ready to walk in there empty handed though. The two women ran through the streets until they came to Viviana's house, Honoria dug a key on a chain out from under her shirt and the two women entered, they knew their weapons would be taken off them, it was well known what they all fought with, but Illyria knew that house like the back of her hand and was devising a plan. They arrived back and mounted their horses, Kane nodded once at Illyria before leaving and riding deep into the woods, the rest of them set of Helaine and Drystan went with them. Hours later they arrived outside the house, they were all led inside and stood in the courtyard, Illyria had assumed they would be searched here, each of them, though some reluctantly, handed over their weapons and they were then led to the large hall, Illyria hadn't been in this room since Laudine's wedding.

Laudine and Marius sat in large chairs and watched each of them walk in, Evaine looked terrified and was searching the room for her children, Erec squeezed her hand tightly, everyone was searching the room for even a small hint of where their loved ones were being held, but there was nothing, Illyria kept her eyes on Laudine, piercing Laudine's brown eyes with her green ones, her expression still and calm.

' Well little sister you've been quite the trouble maker haven't you?' Illyria remained quiet as her hands were shackled in front of her, she didn't fight which seemed to irritate Marius,

' Not going to say anything, you know I could quite happily kill your bastard of a son, he's so irritating' she still said nothing but she was seething with rage and she could hear the others behind her starting to fight as they too were chained up,

' Someone would like to see you Illyria' Laudine paused and turned to signal the servants to open the doors, Illyria watched Marius's friend Gaius walk in, he looked smugly at her before nodding to Laudine who clapped her hands and Illyria felt the servants drag her away from the others, she still didn't fight them.

Illyria had her hands chained above her head and she rested against the stonewall, she heard the lock in the door click and Gaius stepped inside her cell,

' All you had to do was marry me Illyria, was that such an awful prospect?' she stayed silent and refused to look at him, he ran a hand over her cheek, then trailed it down her neck before gripping her throat,

' I can keep your son alive Illyria, all you have to do is be good to me, can you do that?' he let his hand slip inside her shirt, he squeezed her breast roughly and she felt his body push against hers, his breath was hot against her cheek and she cringed at his touch, her face a picture of pure disgust as she bit her lip to stop herself screaming,

' Can you be good to me Illyria?' she gritted her teeth and thought of Caleb,

' Yes' she whispered, her voice broke during the short word

' Good now here's the deal, you will marry me, you will let me have your body anytime I want it, you will bear my heirs and in return your son shall live a happy life, Laudine will let him go, quite good terms really so what's your answer?'

' I want to see him before I marry you'

' I'm sure we can arrange that, so is that a yes?'

' Yes'

' Good girl' he squeezed her breast again before leaving the cell.

Illyria stood still and let the tears fall down her face, she kept reminding herself that she was doing this for Caleb, but it didn't stop her feeling like a cheap whore.

The next morning Honoria was brought into her cell, as soon as the guard left Illyria asked about the others,

' The knights are locked up in chains, though apparently Marius has plans for them, Evaine is with the children, she said Vanora and Viviana are with her and the children are all fine, Erec's in a cell on his own, he comes into Marius's plan but I don't know how? Your parents are locked in an upstairs room, Laudine said she wants to talk to them, and no one's seen Guinevere yet, what happened to you, we've all been worried sick?'

' I had to agree to marry Gaius in exchange for Caleb's freedom' her voice was hoarse and quiet and she saw the look of horror on Honoria's face,

' Do you believe them?'

' Not one word of it'.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Dog On A Leash

Hours later some of the maids in the house arrived and Illyria was escorted away from Honoria, she was washed and dressed in a white Grecian style dress, her long hair was left down and a metal band about an inch thick was clasped around her neck, her hands remained chained as she was led downstairs that evening. As she walked her parents and their guards joined her, they too had been dressed in the finest roman clothing, her father looked gaunt and her mother was silent, she knew Laudine must have told them something awful. They were all led into the large hall which had been decorated for a party, Illyria was separated from her parents and led to where Laudine, Marius and Gaius sat, she sat at Gaius feet, he clasped a chain to the band round her neck and then had the guard un lock her wrist restraints. She stayed silent as the three of them talked and watched as guest filtered in, all of them stopped and looked at her, she felt like a dog on a leash, she raised an eyebrow at a few of them who gave her strange looks, other though who had known her years gave her looks of fear or worry, she smiled meekly at them and nodded her head slightly reminding them not to stare. After a few hours Marius stood and hushed the room,

' Now ladies and gentlemen as our invite promised you grand entertainment, we must of course deliver on our promise, how would you like to see sarmatian knights and two women fight off some of the most disfigured and angriest gladiator champions all the way from Rome?' Illyria watched their faces light up and felt repulsed, some who looked as disgusted as she felt feigned tiredness and sat down, the chain round her neck was yanked and she stood up,

' Now if you want to live and see your son, you had better win Illyria' Gaius whispered cruelly in her ear ' though I've met your opponents so I highly doubt it, I shall enjoy killing your son after I've watched you die though' she stared at him in horror

' Oh come now Illyria I don't want you after you humiliated me, and besides you're tainted, you're a whore, I shall take great pleasure in watching you die' he dragged her outside, they walked for a few minutes before arriving to a new part of the house that had been built on recently.

The new part was a makeshift arena for fighting, she saw the other knights, Erec and Honoria, they were chained to the edges of the arena, she was taken to a cell out the back and allowed to change back into her own clothes then she was led back outside into the arena. Her neck restraint was chained to a large wooden pole in the centre; she knew they weren't going to give her a weapon. She looked around the crowd and saw her parents, Evaine, Viviana, Vanora and the children sitting together, Viviana held Caleb closely and nodded at Illyria, smiling, they were surrounded by uncomfortable looking men, they had been her fathers men and they didn't seem to enjoy having to threaten the man who had shown them such kindness. Illyria stretched her neck and waited for them to bring out her opponents, no fear showed in her face as far as she was concerned as soon as she had killed every gladiator, she was going after them. She inspected the chain closely and noticed another person chained to another pole barely 3 feet from her, it was a man, he was dressed all in black, a black cloth mask covered his entire head, he looked more like an executioner than an intended victim, he immediately sank to his knees, he's no fighter she thought bitterly, they'll destroy him. The mans neck was also restrained as hers was and they stood back to back waiting, she tuned out the chants of the crowd and looked at her friends, their faces were bloody, they'd all been badly beaten even Honoria. Her anger increased as she found Caleb's face again, his dark blue eyes burned into hers as he watched her intently. She felt the atmosphere change instantly, she turned to see a skinny but muscular man walk out to face the man behind her, Marius hadn't been lying they were disfigured, his face was a mash of scar tissue down the right side, he bore scars of being whipped all over his torso, he stood a few feet away from the man in black and smiled, it was an awful smile, one that would make even grown men want to run from him. She heard pounding footsteps and turned, another man was led out, he was also skinny and muscular but if possible he looked more misshapen and insane than the other mans opponent, he walked out and howled like a deranged animal at the crowd, they recoiled in fear, his mouth had been slashed at the corner exposing more of the inside of his mouth and the cut went up his face, through his eye and onto his forehead, Illyria watched as he walked over to Honoria and licked her face, Honoria gasped in disgust and tried to pull away as he laughed deeply, he looked at Illyria, his head twitching from side to side as he inspected her, he smiled a rotten smile before turning around to receive his weapons.

' Oh sure give the woman the more perverted one, that's really fair'

' I'll trade if you want?' she heard the hoarse voice of the man behind her and smiled at his attempt to lighten the moment,

' I don't think we're gonna get any say in this but thank you anyway'

' Do you have a plan?'

' I got nothing, you?'

' Play dead?' she laughed quietly and suddenly her opponent didn't scare her so much, she remembered who she was and the warriors she'd taken down.

The crowd began to shout as the opponents turned, the man in blacks opponent held a sword and hers a large axe, they stood still trying to intimidate them before howling and charging at them, he swung the axe at Illyria who dodged and watched him embed it into the wooden stake, he growled angrily as he yanked and retrieved it,

' Well clearly they couldn't get the best gladiators Rome had to offer, just the most repulsive' she smirked watching him become more agitated, he swung again and missed her but hit the stake, he threw the axe down on the ground and ran at Illyria, just as he got to her she heaved herself up gripping the chain tight and wrapping her lower legs round his neck, she twisted violently so he lost balance and fell to his knees, she dropped down and stood behind him, he went to move but she was quicker, she pulled the chain that restricted her and wrapped it around his neck, he walked away from the pole until the chain was tight and he was clutching his throat, with one sharp yank on the chain Illyria broke his neck. The arena fell silent Illyria picked up the axe and turned around to see the man in black had also defeated his opponent, the mangled man lay beheaded on the ground, Illyria smiled and swung the axe breaking him free from the pole, he returned the favour, it wasn't hard to unclasp the chain from the bands around their necks and soon the two of them were hacking at the chains that bound the others to the wall. As soon as they were free the arena was in uproar,

' Let them all go!' she heard Marius shout and she watched as the grates were lifted and unthinkable looking men emerged from one, from the other though a crowd of people all wearing black cloth masks like the man she had fought with emerged,

' How did they get free?' Laudine shouted angrily ' Marius I want them all dead' she demanded angrily, the fight erupted Arthur directed several of the masked people to defend the children and her parents, she watched as one of the masked people clung to his arm, he cut the mask off to reveal Guinevere, she was bruised but happy to see him,

' What do we fight them with?' Galahad asked, Illyria smirked and pointed into the stands, woads were there, their bows poised ready to fire on anyone who tried to escape, Kane and Aiden were launching swords into the ground near them, Galahad smirked and ran to get weapons, Kane joined them in the arena as the disfigured gladiators picked up old axes and clunky swords,

' Thought you might want these' he handed her her sai's and she smiled at him ' you were wonderful, very good use of the chain' he said smirking as he drew his own sword,

' I've had good teachers' she smirked back. It didn't take them long to dispatch the disfigured gladiators, they weren't very quick on their feet, everyone was made to sit back down as Laudine, Marius and Gaius were brought forward.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Don't You Dare

Everyone stood around them waiting with baited breath, Arthur turned to Illyria, he looked at her solemnly,

' These masked people are the people we went to help, they were caught not far from the beach by Gaius' men, they left half of them tied up on the ship and left them to burn' Illyria bowed her head, her father approached,

' The people are baying for their blood'

' Let them have it' Illyria said bitterly, Caleb was asleep in her arms; she looked down at him comforted at having him in her arms,

' Illyria if it was Caleb would you let them have him?' she shook her head,

' So what do we do with them?' he asked

' Arthur you are king, this is your decision' Illyria said, Arthur nodded

' If they love Rome so much send them there, perhaps they should face Rome's gladiators' he turned and walked away to Guinevere.

People weren't happy with Arthur's decision but no one dared to question him and so Laudine, Marius and Gaius were sent to Rome with papers from Arthur describing their crimes. They stayed at the house that night and helped each of the captured slaves remove their masks, the masks were stitched to their clothing then held down by a thick steel band round the neck, as each was removed the person would thank them and rub their sore, inflamed neck. Illyria looked around for the man in black but couldn't see him; perhaps he had already been freed? She began removing a young girls mask and was startled when the girl spoke to her; so far many of them had been silent, mourning the loved ones they lost,

' You're a very good fighter'

' Thank you'

' My guardian was fighting with you, have you seen him?'

' No I haven't, so he's your guardian?'

' Yes he's looked after me ever since the escape, he promised he'd get me safely back to my family over here'

' That was kind of him'

' He is very kind, quiet but kind' Illyria smiled as she unclasped the band and cut the rest of the black mask off,

' Thank you that feels so much better' she rubbed her neck and Illyria pulled her hands away and put a cold damp cloth around it

' That will help take down the inflammation' the girl smiled and scanned the room again,

' He will come back won't he, I don't know where my family are?'

' I'm sure he will and if he doesn't I know some knights who will be more than happy to help you'

' I like you much more than your sister'

' That's the best compliment I've had in ages' Illyria said smirking.

Illyria walked to the small beach near the house, they had spent all day freeing people of their restraints and checking all the cells to free other people Laudine had wrongly imprisoned, one woman was incarcerated because Laudine considered her too pretty, Illyria felt disgusted towards her sisters behaviour, she knew she couldn't completely blame Laudine, she was so easily influenced by people like Desdemona and Marius. Illyria stood letting her feet sink into the cool sand, she watched as the sun began to lower in the sky and a cool breeze gently flowed over her skin. She heard boots crunching across the stony part of the beach and turned, the man in black stood behind her,

' There's a little girl in there looking for you' Illyria said as he approached her

' I know I've seen her, I went to get information on her family'

' What did you find out?'

' They live in a small village a few hours ride from here I was going to take her tomorrow'

' It was kind of you to take her under your wing' she watched him slowly nod his head before he turned to look at the setting sun,

' Would you like me to remove that?' she pointed towards his head to indicate the mask, he nodded slowly and knelt in front of her so he had his back to her, Illyria pulled out her knife and began picking the lock, she'd gotten good at this after doing it all day, she removed the band and cut the mask free of his clothing.

He didn't move for a moment he simply enjoyed the feel of the cool air on his face as he watched the sun set, Illyria stood still behind him watching the sun sink into he water, without a word he stood up, pulled his hood over his head and left her alone on the beach.

Illyria slept on the beach, the weather was warm and so the night was humid, she lay on the sand in her black dress, it was cut quite low and ripped a the bottom but she didn't care. The man watched her, he had gone back to the house and taken the girl to her family, they had been incredibly grateful. He stood nearby her on the beach now watching her sleep, she stirred as the sky crept into twilight, he sat near her as she sat up and rubbed her face. Illyria let her eyes adjust to the oncoming light and saw him, he didn't move so she stood up and walked over to him, she sat beside him. She didn't know why but she felt drawn to him, to this complete stranger, perhaps his quietness and calmness reminded her of Tristan?

' Was that your son?' she looked up startled by his hoarse, quiet tone

' Yes, Caleb' he nodded

' He's clever, he watched every move you made in the arena'

' Thank you, he gets it from his father' he nodded and lowered his head,

' Are you happy?'

' That's a strange question to ask someone you've just met' she heard his quiet laugh and he pulled back his hood, Illyria froze, she wanted to scream but her voice had disappeared, she moved back slowly,

' No this isn't real, you're not real'

' I am' she stood up and walked away down the beach, she sat on the rocks that only appeared when the tide was out, she was struggling to breathe from the shock,

' Illyria look at me?' she shook her head and gripped the rock she was sitting on, she felt a rough hand on her cheek, with little force he turned her face to look at him

' You know me Illyria' she opened her eyes, letting the burning tears fall, those eyes, those deep, dark eyes, she did know those eyes.

She stared at him in silence; she didn't know what to say even if she could find her voice,

' I don't mean to cause you pain Illyria, I know you've moved on, you have a child, you and Lancelot are obviously happy, I just wanted to see you one more time' he stood up, kissed her forehead and walked away, something in Illyria woke up and took in what he said she stood up and ran after him,

' Don't you dare leave us again' she was surprised at the anger in her tone, Tristan turned to her, he moved quickly and pulled Illyria to him kissing her, he kissed every inch of her skin, he moved down and kissed the inside of her leg, Illyria closed her eyes letting the sensation of his lips on her skin take her over.


	28. authors note

Hey guys,

Sorry to tell you I'm moving house in a couple of days so I will be without internet for a couple of weeks, but I will keep writing so when I get it back you'll have plenty of chapters to read, apologies guys but think of poor me without any internet

xxx gimme shelter xxx


	29. new authors note

I'mmmmm Backkkkk lol I promise there will be some chapters up in a few hours guys, thanks for your patience

xxx gimme shelter xxx


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Gone Again

Illyria sat up, the sand stuck to her back and she looked around, wide-awake, he wasn't there, he never was. She felt the disappointment well up inside of her and she couldn't help crying, she really thought Tristan had come back to her and she began to get the feeling that perhaps he never would come back? Anger welled up inside of her, she had never been angry with Tristan but she was now and she was itching for a fight. She walked back up the beach to the house, by the time she got there the anger had subsided a little and now the pain was returning. She felt ridiculous, how could she feel pain she hadn't got Tristan back, so why was it hurting so much?

The hooded figure watched her from a corner of the courtyard, he wondered whether he should tell her what he knew about her beloved, he had taken the young girl back to her family and spent the rest of the night talking to the sarmatian knights. He had returned to the beach to thank her and found her sleeping, he had kept watch over her sleeping form all night, when he had returned one of the knights, called Lancelot, had approached him and asked if he had seen her. To this moment he wasn't sure why he'd lied and said no, perhaps he didn't trust this man with her, though he didn't really trust anyone so that wasn't saying much. He sat quietly and thought about what would be best, should he tell her his information or should he remain quiet and slip away?

' You seem far away?' her voice greeted him from his thoughts and he nodded

' I heard you got that little girl back to her family this morning?'

' Yes'

' You don't say much do you?' he shook his head

' Do you always keep your hood up? He nodded

' Do you have somewhere to go?'

' I'll find somewhere'

' I live in a small town not far from here there's plenty of room if you wanted to come with us?'

' I'm better off on my own' Illyria was startled by his admission but nodded her head to show she understood,

' Well I'll leave you to it then, but if you need anything just ask?' he nodded again and watched her walk away, when she was out of sight he stood up and walked away from the house into the woods.

' What happened to that man that fought in the arena with you?' Guinevere asked as she, Illyria and Honoria sat in Guinevere's carriage,

' No idea he just disappeared, he said he preferred being on his own anyway'

' I bet he was handsome, did you get a look at him?' Honoria asked smirking

' Not one'

' Shame' Honoria said smiling

' It was sweet of him to take that girl back to her family though' Guinevere said, Illyria nodded, and watched the two of them exchange smirking glances,

' What?' Illyria said looking at them, the both smiled and looked at each other,

' Last night when you fell asleep on the beach, he sat and watched you all night' Honoria said smirking

' He what?' Illyria said quietly

' Watched you all night, we both saw him' Guinevere said joining Honoria in smirking,

' Why?'

' Perhaps he wanted to make sure you were safe?' Guinevere said

' Or maybe he's fallen in love with you and he just couldn't tear his eyes away?' Honoria said laughing,

' It's not funny' Illyria said stubbornly.

Life returned to normal after that, the town was re-built and everyone settled back into their comfortable, drama free lives. Illyria woke up early one morning, Caleb wasn't in his basket so she knew Honoria had been in and taken him downstairs to play with the other children. She got up and dressed, she walked outside into the cold winter morning, it was still quite dark though the sun was slowly rising, she walked through the woods for a while, the woads had moved their camp to the woods at the other end of the town so she was alone as she walked, but she wasn't. She had heard the sound of a twig snapping behind her but she kept moving as though she hadn't heard it, she didn't hear anything else definite but she knew she was being followed. She paused and looked behind her, scanning the tree's for any sign of her pursuer, she couldn't see anything and just as she was about to turn she felt cold metal being pushed against her neck;

' What's this, caught off your guard?' the knife wielder said quietly, she closed her eyes slowly and her breathing quickened, she felt him withdraw the knife and opened her eyes, the man in black stood next to her, he still had his hood up she noticed. Illyria couldn't speak for a moment, but he appeared to be more than patient enough to wait, her mind raced at his words and she had to calm herself before she spoke;

' Let me see your face?' he turned away from her and pulled his hood down, she looked at the back of his head, his dark, dishevelled hair, she moved closer and he stiffened slightly before he began walking, she didn't shout, she just followed him deeper into the woods. They walked, her just behind him, for a few minutes and stopped by the place he had set up camp, he stood still and she stood right behind him, she wasn't sure what to say to him, she felt completely conflicted. Was she right in what she was thinking? As if to answer her question she heard a sharp cry from above and a hawk slowly glided down and landed on the mans arm, she knew that hawk,

' Tristan?' her voice wavered but she couldn't help it, he turned slowly to her and she met those familiar dark eyes that she'd spent hours gazing at, her legs were ready to give up on her and he knew because in seconds he held her body close to his, she couldn't speak but right now she didn't want to speak and neither did he. Tristan pulled her into a fierce kiss and she gripped hold of him tighter, returning the kiss with equal, wanting, Tristan ran his hands down her back and she pushed her body closer to his, he began moving her back towards the tented area. Once inside he violently ripped every piece of cloth from her body and she returned the favour, he began moving kisses all over her body, gripping both her legs tightly as he kissed and bit the inside of her leg, Illyria gasped in ecstasy, she hadn't been touched like this in years. He was hungry for her and didn't let one inch of her skin go untouched, she couldn't stand his teasing any longer and she forced him over so she was straddling him, she trailed kisses over his body while her hand caressed his erection gently, but teasingly, Tristan moaned and moved her body under him, he couldn't stand anymore and he thrust into her, Illyria gasped but gripped hold of him tighter as his thrusts became harder and faster, he gripped her to him with more need and he sucked her nipples until she gasped, Illyria could feel her body responding to him, she'd ached for this moment for longer than she cared to remember, she could feel her muscles tightening as she moaned and arched her back to increase her pleasure, Tristan laid his head against her chest as he thrust a few more time before they both relaxed, Illyria was shaking at the intensity of her orgasm and Tristan was content to stay where he was, he stayed inside of her and his lips gently caressed her neck. Illyria woke up and immediately started looking around, she began to panic, he was gone again, she knew she hadn't dreamt last night, her mind eased though as she looked out of the tent to see Tristan sitting shirtless by a fire. She wrapped a blanket around her shivering, naked body and went to him, she knelt behind him and as she moved her arms to wrap them around him the blanket fell away, exposing her breasts, the cold air made her nipples harden and she pushed her body against Tristan's bare back. Tristan stiffened slightly and she heard his shallow breathing, his hands caressed her arms that were around his neck and he spoke,

' We shouldn't have done that'.


	31. Chapter 29

_**Last chapter people, I hope you've enjoyed the story XXX**_

Chapter 29: Our Place

' We shouldn't have done that'

' What do you mean?' Illyria felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest at his words,

' You have a new life, I should have just stayed away'

' I don't want you to stay away'

' Illyria you have a child, I wont ruin what you have with his father'

' Tristan…' he moved to get up but she kept a firm grip on his body,

' Tristan I don't now nor have I had any other lover since you' he didn't speak or move but she felt him tense up,

' You must have, you have a child?'

' Caleb is yours'

' I have a son?' he turned to her in astonishment

' Yes, you're a father' she smiled as his shock turned to happiness, his smile matched the smile Erec had had when he had met his newborn twins,

' Can I meet him?'

' Well that depends?'

' On what?'

' On whether you're planning on going anywhere'

' I'm never leaving either of you ever again' he pushed her body down and kissed her, the heat from the fire warmed both their bodies as they made love again.

A day after she'd first entered the woods she and Tristan walked out of the trees towards the house, the sun was just rising and Honoria was outside talking to Viviana, Honoria gaped as she saw Tristan and Viviana simply smiled at them both;

' What…how…when?' were the only words Honoria could get out,

' Later, first I want to see my son' Tristan said.

They all sat in the kitchen, Tristan held Caleb who was wary at first but soon warmed up to his father, Honoria and Illyria filled in Tristan on everything he'd missed and then it was his turn to tell his story. By this time the news of his return had spread, he was greeted by all the knights, Guinevere, Vanora, and all the children, when everyone was there and the talk had slowed Tristan told them what had happened to him,

'After the battle I was severely wounded but alive, I don't know who took me but I was dragged into the woods after that I remember waking up in a house, my injuries had been tended to. The next time I woke up I was so weak and I knew I was on a ship, when we docked we were in Rome and I was bought along with a few other men as slaves. We were trained until we were at full strength, then we were forced to fight Rome's champions in gladiator duels, we gained quite a reputation for being unbeatable, if you win twenty fights you are granted your freedom, we won twenty five and we were still there. They kept us alive because the crowds loved us, they sided with us in every fight but we wanted our freedom, so we hatched an escape plan, we commandeered a ship and then your sister and her husband caught us. It was like returning to Rome, only worse, we were made to fight some of the men who weren't deemed good enough for Rome, well you saw them. Then you were all brought in, when I heard it was Illyria they were putting in there I volunteered to go in as well and you know the rest.'

Everyone had listened intently to Tristan's story, Illyria stayed next to him as he held Caleb,

' I can't believe you had to go through all that' Arthur said quietly,

' All I care about is I'm back now' he looked at Illyria who smiled at him ' I have a son, and my lover, that's more than I ever could have hoped to come back to'.

_1 year later_

Illyria stood watching Tristan and Caleb, Caleb was three now and he had his fathers determination; he was determined to learn to fight so Tristan was teaching him. She smiled at the sight of Caleb trying to kick Tristan in the leg, after he'd been back a month Tristan had asked her to marry him and she'd said no, he had been surprised to say the least, they had argued about it before making up for a couple of hours, Tristan admitted they were more in love than most married couples and agreed when they both wanted to they would marry. Viviana stood next to Illyria as she watched the two most important people in her life,

' You seem much happier'

' I have Tristan back and I have Caleb what more could I want?'

' A daughter perhaps?'

' Maybe in a year or so'

' Well it's a little bit late for that' Viviana said smiling

' What?' Illyria turned to her in shock

' You are carrying his child again, a daughter I would say'

' I am?'

' Very much so'

' How do you know these things?'

' It's my part in life to know these things' she said smiling again.

Illyria sat on the bed that night, Tristan walked in, his shirt was off, she had always noticed his body was more scarred, but it didn't matter to her she still got a throbbing sensation at the sight of his body,

' Tristan?'

' Yes my love' his voice was husky as he leant down and kissed her, that voice gave her shivers,

' How would you feel about having another child?' he paused and kissed her lips again,

' I'd be happy to have hundreds with you' he said smirking

' Well that's good'

' Why?' he said, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, he looked at her in shock and she smiled,

' You're going to be a father again'

Illyria breathed deeply as the familiar pain shot through her, Tristan paced outside the room, he couldn't stand hearing her scream in pain, Caleb was clinging to his grandmother's leg at the sound of his mother in pain,

' She'll be alright Tristan, she's in good hands' Bors said, he was right; Illyria had Viviana, Honoria and Vanora with her.

An hour later Honoria emerged holding a bundle in her arms,

' You have a daughter Tristan' Tristan held the bundle and walked into the room, he sat next to Illyria and a smile broke across his face;

' What shall we call her?'

' You name her, I named Caleb so you name her'

' Serena?' she smiled and nodded.

Three more years passed by, Illyria and Tristan had one more son, they named him Draven, they were happy together. Illyria stood in the woods next to the pool where she and Tristan had first given in to each other, she felt arms wrap around her waist and smiled,

' It's late come home' Tristan murmured in her ear, she smiled again and held his arms around her,

' You remember this place?'

' I'll never forget this place, this is our place' he said kissing her cheek.


End file.
